Harry Potter and the Ring of Loyalty
by spazzoid3
Summary: After a brief vacation, Harry and his friends return to Hogwarts for their sixth year of magical study. One boy. Two Rings. Three girls. Need I say more? Please read - no pressure to review, but I would love some feedback.
1. AlohaMora

DISCLAIMER:  I have no ownership of the characters – well, except for the new ones introduced, of course.  I have no relation to J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros.  Sadly.  Also, I am not British, so my dialect in storytelling is not very good compared to the actual series.  I'll probably use some slang wrong and make a few spelling mistakes.  This story takes place during Harry's 6th year.  It sort of skips over the fifth year with nothing eventful.  I just wanted Harry and his pals to be older – and at least legal.  Yeah.  Pretend I didn't say that.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Aloha-morA**

**Harry Potter sighed and stared blankly out the window of a 757 jet, winging its way across the Atlantic Ocean.  It was evening, and the sun was setting in front of the plane, sending streams of color back through the clouds as darkness approached.  He pressed his forehead against the window and peered at the murky ocean below.**

The night was clear – there wasn't a cloud in the sky.  The plane had taken off from Heathrow International Airport in London only a half hour earlier.  In about nine hours they would be landing in beautiful Hawaii.

It was the first time he'd ever been on a plane.  The Dursleys didn't even take him grocery shopping; they'd never take him on a flight.  And sure, he'd flown before, but only on a broomstick.  Swooping through the air chasing the small golden snitch was a lot different than sitting first class on one of the biggest airplanes known to man.  He was a bit uneasy, but he couldn't tell if it was from the plane ride or the excitement for his vacation.

            One of his best friends, Ron Weasley, sat next to him, his fingers entwined together in his lap, his thumbs twitching nervously.

            "Honestly, Ron, you need to settle down," said Hermione Granger, Harry's other best friend.  She was seated on the other side of Ron, studying a muggle book she'd bought at the airport.  "It's just a plane.  There's nothing to be frightened about."

            "I'm not scared," he retorted.  "I'm just… anxious.  We're thousands of feet up in the air!  Why couldn't we just use Floo Powder or something?  Why did we have to take the muggle way?"

            "There aren't many fireplaces in tropical Hawaii," Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, said as he turned around in his seat.  "And you might as well get used to the flight, Ron.  We've got a long ways to go."

            "Argh," Ron said.  "I hope my ears pop before then.  They're all plugged."

            "Gum might help," Harry said.  He reached into his pocket and took out a stick of unmarked gum.  He handed it to Ron, who took it and quickly unwrapped it, then hastily shoved it into his mouth.

            Hermione turned to Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, who was wedged between Sirius and a man who was about the size of Harry's Uncle Vernon.  "How are you doing, Ginny?"

            Ginny's small figure turned around.  Her face was paler than usual, contrasting with her bright red hair.  It was the trademark Weasley shade of red.

            "I'm all right," Ginny said quietly.  She gave a small smile.  "I'm just anxious too, I guess."

            "I'm sure Harry would give you some gum if your ears are bothering you," Sirius suggested.

            Harry grinned.  "Trust me.  You don't want any."

            Ron made a moaning noise as his jaw snapped shut.  He started to panic and gasped for air.  "It's Fred and George's Super Jaw Lock Chewing Gum," Harry announced.  "They gave it to me before we left the burrow."

            The girls giggled, but Hermione stopped short.  "Harry, that's horrible!"

            "It's not a big deal," he muttered and turned to Ron.  "You can breathe through your nose, you twit."

            Ron stopped struggling and sucked in air through his nose.  He blushed as red as the hair on his head.

            "If you swallow the gum, your jaw should be back to normal in a few minutes.  I tried some while we took off from Heathrow.  I almost had a heart attack."  He laughed.

            It felt good to laugh again.  A vacation was just what Harry needed. His fifth year was somewhat uneventful.  His house, Gryffindor, had won both the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup at Hogwarts.  He hadn't heard from Voldemort since his fourth year, at the end of the Triwizard Tournament.  Sure, there were rumors, but no action.  His scar hadn't hurt in over a year.  But it felt as though he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.  He couldn't shake the ominous feeling of what was to come.

            But it was so easy to forget about Voldemort and concentrate on the tropical traits of the Hawaiian Islands.  He had butterflies in his stomach.  Ever since Sirius had finally been able to adopt Harry at the end of the Hogwarts term, life was more cheerful.  He didn't have to spend the summer at the Dursleys.  Instead, he would be soaking up the Hawaiian rays with his best friends the week before Hogwarts started up again.

            "Sirius," said Hermione, quite importantly, "I was wondering – are there a lot of wizards in Hawaii?  Do they have a school like Hogwarts there?"

            "Well, I suppose nobody knows for sure," Sirius replied.  "But Hawaii isn't really of wizard origin.  They have their own special magic – though a lot of it is Divination.  However, the Hawaiians have their own culture."

            "Culture?" Ron questioned, his jaw apparently unlocked.  "You mean language and everything?"

            Sirius nodded.  Ron was uneducated in the muggle department.  "They have their own language, food, local lore…"

            "Do you know any of it Sirius?" Ginny questioned.  "I've seen pictures of those women who wear grass skirts and cocoanuts."

            "Cocoanuts?" Ron questioned.

            "Yeah, they're Hula Dancers," Harry interrupted.  "They use their hips and hands to tell a story."

            "Oh really?" Ron said.  "I think I'd definitely like to see that – ouch!"

            Hermione had elbowed him in the ribs.  "I think you're definitely _not going to see that."_

            "Right."  Ron cleared his throat.  "I will be laying on the beach, tanning with Hermione in her brand new bikini for our whole four-day vacation."

            "Liar," Ginny laughed.  "You know you won't turn any color but beet red."

            Ron sighed and turned to Harry.  "You ever have one of those days where it seems like the whole world is out to get you?"

            He smiled.  "You've no idea," he said, and turned back to the window.

            Harry was happy that Ron had finally come to terms with his feelings for Hermione.  This past year, the two of them had been growing closer and closer together.  After everything he'd put them through, it was great to hear Ron talk about how much he liked Hermione.  Ron even had big plans for this Hawaiian vacation.  However, Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for himself.  The one girl he'd ever had his eye on wouldn't give him the time of day.

            Ever since Cedric Diggory died during his fourth year, things had never been the same between the two of them.  Harry didn't want to move in too fast.  Cho's heart was precious, and Cho was precious to him.  She reminded him so much of his mother, with her green eyes and kind features, that sometimes his heart would stop when he caught her eyes.

He'd kept his distance when she told him she couldn't bear to look at him because Harry only reminded her of Cedric.  He stopped sending her gifts on holidays when she said people were talking about how fast she was moving onto dating the famous Harry Potter.  He'd waited a whole year for her heart to heal and mourn over Cedric, but it was no use.  When he'd asked her to the Farewell Ball, she'd turned him down, saying she just wasn't ready.

            Harry wasn't sure if she meant she wasn't ready to date, or just to date _him._

            Ginny Weasley turned around to study Harry.  Lately, he'd be getting that faraway look in his eyes so often she thought he spent more time lost in his thoughts than reality.  She knew who he was thinking about:  Cho Chang.  Cho Chang, the beautiful Ravenclaw Seeker.

            She didn't like to admit it, but Ginny had been jealous of Cho the minute she saw Harry lay his eyes on her.  She had gorgeous, silky black hair.  She had curves in all the right places and had never had a zit in her life.

            As long as Cho was around, there was no way Harry would ever even consider going out with Ginny.  He was just always going to feel miserable about Cho.

            Her idiot of a brother wasn't making Harry feel any better.  When it came to Hermione Granger, Ron always lost his head.  She smiled to herself.  Her brother was very sweet with her, but Ginny thought he was also being a little insensitive to his best friend when Harry was obviously troubled.

            "Sirius," Ginny asked, "what kind of magic do they do in Hawaii?"  This turned Harry's attention from Cho back to the topic at hand.

            "Well, let me think for a moment."  Sirius rubbed at the stubble that was growing on his chin after not shaving for a few hours.  "A lot of their magical powers have to do with divination.  The used it for building fires, finding fresh water…"

            Hermione scoffed.  She was not a fan of divination class back at Hogwarts.  "Did they read tea leaves too?"

            Sirius laughed.  "I'm afraid not.  Their divination isn't exactly the same as Professor Trelawney's interpretation.  That old bag's been at Hogwarts forever."

            "I'll keep that in mind," Ron said.  "I'll put that I was gazing into my crystal ball for my summer homework and foresaw that she should strongly consider early retirement."

             "That woman is an absolute nut," Hermione interrupted.  "What a waste of time."

            "You're just mad because you're stuck taking a class from her again," Harry said, "now that everyone is required to take that new class about modern divination."

            "It'll be great Hermione," Ron encouraged, slipping an arm around her shoulders.  "She'll be predicting Harry's death in much more innovative ways."

By & © 2002 spazzoid3@yahoo.com


	2. Three Small Words

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Three small wordS**

"**Ron, you know you should put some sunscreen on," Ginny scolded as they left the hotel the next morning.  After landing and catching up on some sleep from their jet lag, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Sirius, and Ron were ready to hit the beach.**

            "You should listen to your sister," Sirius said.  "You'll be paying for it later."

            Ron shrugged and flung a towel over his shoulder.  "It'll be okay.  I burn, and then I tan."

            Hermione shook her head.  "Don't be an idiot.  You know it'll be nothing but trouble, and you'll be sore and whine about it for the whole trip."

            Ron grinned.  "At least I'll be tan."

            "I don't know, Hermione," Harry spoke up.  "Maybe if you helped him put the sunscreen on he'd wear it."

            Hermione blushed.  Ron turned to her with a smile on his face and had a pleading look in his eyes.  She made a quick recovery and smacked him with her towel.  "Don't even think about it."

            Ron loved to see Hermione blush.  She was usually so cool and in control.  He loved that he could make her so flustered she forgot how to speak properly.  Ever since the Yule Ball during their fourth year at Hogwarts, it seemed as though a light bulb had gone off in Ron's head. Actually, it was more in the general area of his heart.  He started having feelings for Hermione that he'd never had for any other girl – not even Fleur Delacour, the beautiful student from Beauxbatons Academy.

            Now was the time to make his move.  He'd been imagining this vacation ever since Harry told him that he and Hermione were coming along.  Ginny only ended up in the mix so that Hermione would have another girl to keep him company.  Frankly, Ron didn't want his little sister tagging along with them.  He could keep Hermione occupied – if he got his nerves up.  Sadly, his mother seemed to be trying to push Harry and Ginny together, something that Ron knew would never happen as long as Cho Chang was still in the picture.

            The group walked along the beach in silence, the beauty of the Hawaiian afternoon overwhelming them.  Harry had that faraway look in his eyes.  Honestly, he was a complete bore to talk to sometimes, Ron thought.  Though he imagined he'd feel like a third wheel if he were in Harry's shoes.

            Sirius chose a spot in the shade, near a tall palm tree.  Everyone set out their towels and prepared for an afternoon of some much-needed relaxation.

"Anybody hungry?" Sirius asked.  He had been playing the father role quite well on their vacation so far.  He seemed to be enjoying himself as well, and there was a little more color in his usually pale cheeks.

"I'm starved," Ron replied.  That was no surprise to anybody.

"I could eat too," Harry said.  

"We just passed that restaurant.  We could go back there and eat," Ginny suggested.

            "What about you Hermione?" Sirius asked. 

"No thanks," she replied.  "I had a big breakfast, and I think I'd rather just sit here and read for a while."

"_Reading?" Ron questioned.  "We're in the middle of paradise and all you want to do is read?"_

"Well, all you want to do is eat."

Ron opened his mouth, about to protest, and then thoughtfully closed it.  If they all went to dinner and he stayed with Hermione… They'd be all alone together for quite some time.

"On second thought, I think I'll stay back here."  He sat down on the blanket next to Hermione and her book.  "And I'll… you know… experience some culture and all that other stuff.  If it's all right with you, Hermione."

She rolled her eyes.  "Suit yourself."

Ginny glanced at him suspiciously.  Harry winked.  He felt his face go red.  "So, I guess we'll meet you back here then."

"Right," Sirius said.  "We should be back in a half hour or so."

Ron nodded and gave Harry the thumbs up sign as the three of them headed back towards the restaurant.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief and put his arms behind his head.  He laid back and enjoyed the bright sunshine.  There was a sweet scent of cocoanuts and salt in the air, mixed in with the aroma of Hermione's apple blossom sunscreen.  He loved the way she smelled.  It reminded him of being at home, his mother baking in the kitchen, and Hermione sitting near the fireplace with him.  She had only been to the burrow on a few occasions, but Ron hoped to change that.

And sure, he loved the way he smelled, but even more than that, he loved the way she looked.  Her thick dark hair was tied back in a loose braid that was draped over her shoulder.  Her swimsuit was blue – a conservative one-piece that she still, somehow, managed to look great in.  She chewed her fingernails on one hand as her eyes darted back and forth across each page, the other hand holding up her book.  She had even painted her toenails a light lavender color, which surprised Ron, because Hermione wasn't the type to take the time to do her toenails, let alone her hair.  She was not Cho Chang.

            "What are you staring at?" she asked, not looking up from her book.

            There were so many ways Ron could have answered her.  _The most beautiful girl I've ever seen.  No, that was too corny.  __Someone I'd like to kiss.  No, that was worse.  Finally he decided on the simplest answer._

            "Nothing."

            "Right."  She turned the page and Ron caught her rolling her eyes again, but there was a tint of red in her cheeks.

            Ron sighed.  How could he tell her Hermione how he felt about her without overwhelming her and scaring her away?  He'd never done this sort of thing before.  He couldn't ask his parents.  Bill and Charlie had all moved passed their days of teenage angst; they wouldn't know what to do.  Ron wouldn't ask Percy romance advice if he was the last person on earth.  Fred and George were more interested in money than girls.  And if he asked Ginny she'd tell him to start spouting poetry or love songs or something.

            The silence was killing him.  "What are you reading?" he barked.

            "The Hawaiian Dictionary I picked up at the airport."

            "What?" Ron cried.  "You're reading the dictionary?"

            Hermione put the book down across her stomach.  "Just the preface.  They have some very interesting facts about the origin of the Hawaiian language.  For example…"

            Another thing Ron loved about Hermione was the way her eyes lit up when she learned something new.  She could talk a mile a minute without making an ounce of sense to him, and he'd never get annoyed.

            "Ron!" she shouted.  "Are you listening?"

            "Not really," he said, not realizing what he said until it was too late.

            "Honestly, I don't know why I bother!"  She scowled and picked up the dictionary again.

            Ron frowned.  This wasn't going the way he planned it.  Maybe honesty was the best policy.  If he just came right out and said it, then he wouldn't be so uncomfortable anymore.

            "Hermione?"

            She groaned and slammed her book shut, rolling over on her side to face him.  "What is it Ron?  What are you trying to say?  You're driving me crazy!"

            Ron gulped.  "I… I guess what I'm trying to say is…" He turned his head to face her.  "Hermione, I love you."

            _There, I've said it._

            Hermione sat up so fast her hair nearly hit him in the face.  "You _what?"_

            He covered his face with his hands.  "You aren't going to make me repeat it are you?" he groaned.

            Hermione grabbed him by the wrist and jerked him into a sitting position.  "What do you mean you love me?"

            Ron struggled free from her grip – she was stronger than her realized – and tried desperately not to look Hermione in the eyes.  "Well, you know…"

            "No, I don't know.  Tell me."

            "Well, after all these years…  You… You've just…" He paused thoughtfully for a moment.  "You've grown on me."

            "I've _grown on you?" she cried._

            Ron covered his ear with one hand.  "Do you have to shout?"

            "Somebody who has been my best friend for six years has just told me he loves me, so excuse me if I'm a little anxious."  Her eyes were intense, her face flushed.  "Do you mean you love me like a friend, like a sister?"

            He cringed, thinking of Ginny.  "No, definitely not."

            "Then, how do you love me?"  She studied Ron closely.  "No, wait, don't answer that."  She ran her fingers through her hair until they reached the end of her braid.  She bit her lip nervously.  Ron had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he was pretty sure it wasn't all the fruit he'd eaten for breakfast.

            "Hermione…"

She stood up and began pacing in the sand. "Ron, I think I know what you're trying to say, but love is not a word you can just throw around when you feel like it."

Ron jumped to his feet.  "So you think I'm just _throwing it around?"_

            "No.  Yes.  I don't know."

            "Hermione, you've no idea how long it's taken me to find the courage to tell you this."

            "But Ron, did you ever stop to consider what would happen to our friendship?  What about Harry?"

            He raised one eyebrow in surprise.  "What about Harry?  As far as I know, Harry has nothing to do with me being in love with you!"

            Hermione shook her head, knowing that she said the wrong thing.  "Okay, okay.  But what about our friendship?  The three of us?  What if something happened – what if I didn't love you back?"

            Ron hadn't thought of that.  He'd just assumed that Hermione felt the same way about him that he felt about her.  "You don't love me?"

            Hermione sighed.  She looked down at the sand.  "I don't know how I feel about you right now."

            Defeated, he hung his head in shame.  "I understand."

            "No, you don't." Hermione walked over to him.  He took a step back, not daring to meet her eyes.  "Love is just… It's a strong word."

            "I'm quite aware of that."

            "Look," Hermione said, grabbing Ron's shoulders and looking him straight in the eyes.  "I just need some time to think about this.  To think about you."

            Ron wondered what there was to think about, but he agreed.  "Right.  Time.  I can give you that.  I've given you everything else," he muttered, feeling his heart drop into the depths of his stomach.

            "Good."  She managed a weak smile.  "Do – do you want to catch up with the others and get something to eat?"

He turned away from her and headed towards the shore.  "No thanks.  I'm not very hungry anymore."

By & © 2002 spazzoid3@yahoo.com


	3. Island Culture

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Island culturE**

**For the first time in a long time, Harry finally felt relaxed.  He, Ginny, and Sirius sat on bar stools in a small shack-sized restaurant.  The food was good.  He wasn't exactly sure what he was eating, but it tasted sweet and sour all at the same time.  The company was good too.  Ginny had always been a friend of Harry's, and eating a meal with Sirius made him feel like he was finally part of a family.**

Ginny excused herself to the restroom, leaving Sirius and Harry alone at the bar.  "Are you having a good time, Harry?" he asked.

Harry nodded.  "It's been really great, Sirius.  I couldn't have asked for a better vacation."

Sirius smiled a genuine smile.  "You know, I was thinking, hopefully by the time the winter holidays roll around I'll have my own place – not a cave this time," he chuckled.  "Or would you rather spend Christmas at Hogwarts this year instead of with me?"

"Do you even have to ask?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Good.  I feel bad that I've imposed on Molly and Arthur for all this time, but I just needed to start living like a real human being again.  Not a mangy old mutt."

"I reckon Ron's mom was happy to have you there, anyways, Sirius," Harry said.  "You finally got Mr. Weasley to make that new addition onto the burrow.  She said she's been waiting for a whole year to have it magicked up correctly."

"And I finally have my own room," Ginny said, returning from the girl's bathroom.  "It's been terrible sharing a room with Ron ever since the old one collapsed.  He snores something awful."

Harry grinned.  "I know."

Sirius let out a satisfied sigh.  "Well, I'm ready to hit the beach again.  What about you two?" he asked.

Harry checked his watch and glanced at Ginny.  "I don't know.  D'you think we've given them enough time?"

"Enough time for what?" Sirius questioned, completely oblivious.

Ginny and Harry exchanged private smiles.  "I think it's safe," Ginny said, and stood up from the stool.

Sirius pulled out his wallet and fingered the various bills.  "This is all so confusing.  Galleons and Knuts and Sickles to Muggle money, and what's worse, it's American.  I have no clue what kind of tip to leave."

"Hermione'd know," Harry said.  "I think you should leave three of the lowest bills."  He turned to Ginny.  She shrugged.  The Weasley family was not known for it's education of muggle culture.

Sirius went on Harry's estimate and the three of them headed back towards the beach.  The sun was at its highest peak and the traffic on the beach was as heavy as ever.  Children were running, building sand castles.  Others were playing numerous games, like volleyball or Frisbee, and some were having cookouts on the grills that were strategically placed along the shoreline.

When they finally reached the blanket, Harry's feet were on fire.  He quickly took off his sandals and stood on his towel.  Ginny collapsed on the blanket, next to Hermione, who had stopped reading her book and was leaning up against the palm tree, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"In the water," she replied tonelessly.

            Ginny shook her head.  "It went that bad, huh?"

            Hermione turned to her in surprise.  Then she frowned.  "It was worse."

            Harry decided to go see how his other counterpart was holding up.  He took off his glasses and his white undershirt, a little self-conscious, and made a quick beeline for the water before his toes caught on fire.

            He spotted Ron a little farther out in the distance.  Harry stepped into the cool ocean water and made his way Ron.  He was floating on his back as the waves brought him closer and closer to shore.

            "You're really going to get a sunburn out here, you know."

            Ron's eyes flew open.  He tried to sit up in the water, but instead went underneath and got a mouthful of water.  He sputtered for a moment before regaining his bearings.  "Thanks a lot, Harry."

            Harry smiled.  "So what happened?"

            Ron sighed.  "I don't want to talk about it."

            "Did she say no?"

            "Not exactly."  Ron shrugged.  "It wasn't a 'no.' It was more of a 'not now' kind of thing."

            Harry stayed silent, knowing full well with what kind of feelings Ron was dealing with.  He'd had that same conversation with Cho.

            "Women."  That summed it up for the both of them.

            Harry ducked under the water to cool off, getting his dark hair wet.  When he came up, it covered his eyes and pulled it away, revealing his legendary lightening bolt scar.

            Ron was staring at him.  "What?"

            "Maybe you shouldn't do that – let everybody see your scar.  They might ask you about it.  I mean, we're surrounded by curious muggles."

            Harry shrugged.  "I suppose you're right."

            Suddenly, there was an uproar from one of the half-hidden coves along the coastline.  People were screaming and there were masses of hooting and hollering.  The waves were a lot bigger on that side of the beach.  It looked like hundreds of men and women were riding flat wooden boards into shore.

            "Whoa!  Harry, did you see that?"

            "I can't see a thing," Harry grumbled.  "I don't have my glasses on and my hair is in my face."  But he turned to the direction that Ron was pointing in.

            "What are they doing?"

            "They're surfing.  I saw a competition on the television back at the Dursley's once.  The professionals – the people who do it for a living – ride waves that are fifteen feet."

            "Wicked!" Ron exclaimed.  "D'you reckon we can try it?"

            "I don't know.  Not with fifteen foot waves."

            "C'mon Harry, it'll be fun.  Let's go see where we can get those board things."

            "Surfboards."

            "Right."

            Harry followed Ron back up to the beach where Ginny, Hermione, and Sirius were laying in the sun.  "Aren't you going to go into the water?" Ron asked.

            "Eventually," Ginny replied.  "It's not hot enough yet."

            Ron rolled his eyes in Hermione fashion.  "Sirius, Harry and I were wondering if we could try… Um… I forgot what it was called."

            "Surfing," Harry interrupted and pointed over to the cove of surfers.  "You stand up on a board and ride the waves into the shore."

            "Isn't that sort of dangerous?" Hermione questioned.

            "Not if we could get some lessons or something," Harry replied.  "I bet if we go back to that rental shop, they'd let us rent some surfboards – the boards you stand up on – and gives us some lessons."  Surfing sounded like just the thing Ron needed to get his mind off Hermione, and Harry was also anxious to try something new and exciting.

            Sirius looked from the surfers to the boys, then back again.  "I don't know.  What do you say girls?"

            "I'm in," Ginny said.  "I've always wanted to learn a muggle sport."  She turned to Hermione.  "What about you?"

            She shrugged.  "It looks like fun, I guess.  As long as no one gets hurt or anything."

            "_Now she's worried about me getting hurt?" Ron muttered._

By & © 2002 spazzoid3@yahoo.com


	4. The Native

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**The nativE**

            **Hermione grabbed Sirius's wallet, taking charge of the money calculations. "Okay.  Surfboard rentals, plus deposits, plus lessons, times four…" Her voice trailed off and she concentrated on the bills in her hand.**

            Ron's eyes widened as he watched her work.  "Amazing," he breathed.  "I don't know how she does it."

            Harry stifled a laugh.  "So how much is it going to cost, Hermione?"

            "More than we can afford."  She sighed and put the money back into Sirius's wallet.  "Sorry.  We have two days before we go back home.  We still need to eat."

            Ron looked out to the cove of surfers.  "Things sure are expensive in the U.S."

            "Not if you know where to shop," said a voice behind them.

            A girl, who roughly looked about the same age as the sixth years, approached them.  She had long bleached blonde hair that was wet with salt water and bright green eyes.  She was wearing a pair of low-cut flower-printed shorts and a black tank top.  The strings of her yellow bikini poked out at her neckline.  Harry's mouth dropped open at the sight of her.

            "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear you.  If you're looking for a place to rent some boards and get some lessons, I can help you out."

            "You can?" Ron asked.

            "Yeah.  My mother owns the shop a little ways from here.  She'll give you five boards and lessons for half that price."  She smiled, and Harry felt as though his knees were going to give out.

            Sirius seemed to consider her offer.  "Sounds good to me.  I wouldn't mind trying this surfing thing myself."

            "I don't know if that's such a good idea," Hermione said.

            Ron smirked.  "Of course it is, Hermione.  Don't be so afraid to take a chance."

            Hermione glared at him.  "At least we'll have enough money to _eat now."_

            The girl glanced to Hermione and then to Ron, and back again.  "Right.  Well, I'd be glad to walk all of you there."  She gestured around to a half-hidden building on the other side of the cove.  She began to walk.  Harry made his knees toughen up as he and the others followed her.

"Oh, by the way I'm Makana Nane."  She shook Sirius's hand.

            "What?" Ron asked.  "How do you say that?"

            The girl laughed.  Harry liked her laugh even more than her smile.  "Mah-Kah-Nah.  Nan-Ay.  Makana is my first name.  It means gift in Hawaiian.  But you can call me Kana for short."

            "Well, I'm Sirius, and this is my god-son Harry, and his friends Ron, Ginny, and Hermione."  He gestured to each one of them.

            She turned to Hermione.  "How do you say _that?"_

            "Her-my-oh-nee."  Hermione smiled.  "So do you live on this island then?"

            Kana nodded.  "I've lived here my whole life."

            "You know how to surf, right?" Ron questioned.

            "Of course," Kana said.  "I've been surfing ever since I learned to stand up.  Where are you guys from?"

            "London," Ron answered.  "_In __England," he added, matter-of-factly._

            "I'm quite sure she knows where it is," Hermione snapped.  Both of them had daggers in their eyes as they glared at each other.  Harry wasn't sure how much more he could take of this.  He was almost embarrassed to be around them when they were arguing like this, especially with this gorgeous girl walking them to her mum's surf shop.

            "Sorry about them," Harry said quietly to Kana.  "They're having sort of a lover's quarrel."

            She grinned.  "I thought so."  Kana glanced at Harry, a concerned look on her face.  "Are you okay?  You're limping."

            "Oh," Harry said sheepishly, blushing and looking down at his feet.  "It's from the sand.  It's too hot."

            "Don't worry about it," she said.  "You'll get used to it in no time.  It doesn't take long to build up a tolerance."  She smiled again, her pearly white teeth highlighting her dark tanned skin.  Her eyes were sparkling, and the color reminded him of the salty ocean itself, its crashing waves and magnificent sunsets.

            Kana continued to lead them through the white sandy beach, weaving their way amongst all the tourists and natives until they reached a small hut near the cove of surfers.  "This is it," she announced.  She gestured inside the shop.  The group went inside and Kana came in behind them, quickly going behind the counter.  "Makuahine, we've got customers!"

            A petite dark woman came from a backroom.  Her dark eyes were shining brightly in the dim sunlight shining through the roof.  "Aloha.  Welcome to the Tiki Shack. How can I help you?"

            "They're looking to rent surfboards and get some lessons," Kana supplied.  "They were over at the other end of the beach at Milo's store."

            "Ah, my daughter is good for business," the woman told Sirius.  She had a rich Hawaiian accent, but they could still understand what she was saying.  "She brings in nearly all my customers."

            "Gee, I wonder why," Ginny muttered under her breath.

            "They're from London," Kana said.  "In England," she looked over at Ron, who smirked at Hermione.  "We should give them the European special."

            "What's the European special?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

            "You don't pay for your lessons until after you've mastered the surfboard," Kana's mom said.  "You only have to pay for the rentals right now.  A daily rental of a surfboard is only ten dollars.  That will be fifty total for all five of you."

            "Sounds good to me," Sirius said, handing Hermione the wallet.

Hermione took it reluctantly and put five ten-dollar bills on the countertop.  "And what about the lessons?" she asked, as Kana's mother disappeared into the backroom again.

            "The fee is negotiable," Kana replied, putting the money into a rusted cash box.  She grinned at Harry.  "I'll be your instructor."

            "Wicked," Ron whispered.  Harry agreed wholeheartedly.

            Kana's mother returned from the back room, a surfboard under each arm.  "Why don't you try these out for size?" she asked, handing the boards to Ginny and Hermione.

            "I'll get the others," Kana said.  Harry watched as she hurried into the back room and emerged with a red surfboard for him and a yellow for Ron, and then went back again to get one for Sirius and herself.

            "Are you sure this is safe?" Hermione questioned.

            "Rest assured, it's perfectly safe," Kana's mother said.  "Kana may not be a certifiable surfing instructor but she knows this beach better than anybody on the whole island."

            "And she's easy on the eyes," Ron added.  Ginny elbowed him.

            After some last-minute, basic surfing instructions, Kana led the five of them out of the shop and back through the hot sand to the beach.  The surfers in the cove were screaming again, as wave after wave crashed on shore, whitecaps and all.

            "I – I'm not so sure I want to try this anymore," Ginny said, as one of the surfers flew off his board and landed flat on his back into the water.

            Kana followed her gaze.  "Oh, don't worry.  I'm not taking you there.  The cove is dangerous this time of year."  She pointed to a thick forest of palm trees and leafy green vegetation.  "There's a better place to surf just past those trees.  It's more private and not packed with tourists.  And the waves aren't quite so big."

            As she led them along the beach and through the thicket of tropical plants, Harry realized that his feet were, in fact, adjusting to the burning sand like Kana said they would.  He wasn't limping around anymore and had grown used to the weight of the surfboard he was carrying.

When they finally pushed their way through the last of the ferns and palm trees, Harry gasped at what they saw.  This part of the beach seemed much more like paradise.  The sand glistened like crystal in the sun and the water was much more calm than in the cove.  Its crash was gentle and soothing, and the waves weren't nearly as big.

            "Wow," Ron breathed.

            "Amazing," Hermione added.

            "This is where we locals like to do some easy surfing," Kana explained.  "Most people don't want to trek all the way here with surfboards under their arms, but it's definitely worth it.  I usually come here just to relax."

            "I can see why," Sirius said.

            "Well, why don't we get into the water and I'll show all of you how to get started?"  Within seconds, Kana had wiggled out of her shorts and slipped out of her tank top, leaving her in her black bikini.

            Harry's mouth dropped open.  Ron reached up and closed it for him.  Hermione muttered something that sounded remotely like "boys."

By & © 2002 spazzoid3@yahoo.com


	5. Flying Lessons

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Flying lessonS**

            **A few hours later everyone had managed to stand up on their surfboards and ride at least one wave into shore – even Ron, who had a tendency to slip backwards off his board and fall face-first into the salty ocean.**

            As the sun started to set, the group settled on the beach blanket, snacking on sandwiches and soda.  Sirius insisted that Kana joined them.  She obliged and sat on the blanket between Harry and Ginny, telling them stories about crazy tourists and Hawaiian culture, and about herself whenever Harry got up the nerve to ask.

            "No, I've never been to England.  I haven't even left this island before.  It's always been me and my makuahine – I mean, my mom.  We don't have the time or money for vacations," she said quietly.  "I went to school up until this year, but once I turned sixteen I decided to stop and help at the store full-time."

            "Wow, no school," Ron replied.  "Sounds cool."

            "I have a rather silly question," Hermione interjected.  "If you're a native to Hawaii, how come you don't…  Well, you don't look it."

            Kana took a sip of her soda.  "You mean my hair?"  She nodded.  "It's sort of a hidden trait in my family tree, I guess.  I'm part British from someone – I'm not sure who.  Apparently that's where I got the hair from."

            And Harry had to agree that it was very nice hair indeed.

            After the food was gone, everyone sat back on the blanket, enjoying the breath-taking sunset.  The sky was full of color and there was a cool breeze in the air.  The evening was much more comfortable than the afternoon.

            The beach was growing more crowded with locals as they returned from their day jobs for a diversion.  "This is the best time to watch the surfers," Kana said.  "Some of these people really know how to handle a board."

            One man was crouching on the back end of his board with his shaggy black dog sitting calmly on the front as they surfed into the shore.  Harry eyed Sirius curiously, wondering if he'd thought about surfing on four legs now that he'd mastered it on two.  He almost said something, but realized that Kana was there.

            Harry wondered if Kana was a muggle.  He didn't know how to find out.  It wasn't a question someone could ask lightly – and it would really get him in trouble with the Ministry of Magic.  It didn't matter to him whether she was or not; he was just curious to find out.  In all honesty, he thought she was a muggle because she hadn't said anything about his scar or recognized him as the famous Harry Potter.  He liked that.

            He stared past Kana to the shoreline, where two little girls were holding hands as they surfed together on the same board.  "Whoa," Harry said.  "That must take real talent."

            "Two people on the same board?" Kana questioned.  "Nah, it's easy."  She shook her head, her blonde curls were now dry, and the bounced playfully, framing her face.  She stood up from the blanket and brushed the sand off her legs. "C'mon, I'll show you how to do it.  We'll use Sirius's board. "

            Harry stared up at her.  She really was stunning.  She was so animated, so kind and cheerful.  He got up and jogged over to grab Sirius's board that was leaning against a palm tree.  He followed Kana out into the water.

            The ocean seemed warmer than the air outside as the waves silently crashed against his knees, then his waist, until Kana and Harry were up to their necks.

            "How are we going to do this?" Harry asked.

            "Very carefully."  She laughed.  "Don't worry.  It'll be fun.  I'll get on first, and then I'll help you up."  Kana set her palms flat on the surfboard and pulled herself effortlessly out of the water.  She straddled the surfboard backwards, facing Harry.  "Your turn."

            Harry pushed off from the ocean floor, using one arm to heave his weight onto the board.  It tipped on one end and the board nearly flipped.  Kana quickly pulled her weight over to the other side, gripping it, trying to keep it afloat.  Kana held out her free hand and Harry grabbed it, tightly hanging on as she helped pull him onto the surfboard so that they faced each other.

Harry held onto her hand for a moment.  It felt like electricity was racing through her palm.  It wasn't as smooth as he expected – a little rough at the edges from years of work on the island – yet somehow gentle.  Her fingers weren't carefully painted or manicured like Cho's.  The nails were short and dainty and rugged all at the same time.

Kana squeezed his hand, sending another jolt of energy through him.  He quickly let go, then blushed down at Kana.  "Sorry."

            She smiled.  "It's okay.  Now for the hard part.  We have to stand up."

            "Are you sure we can do this?" Harry gulped.

            "Of course.  Just hold on to the board."

            The waves were already dragging them towards shore, but Harry tried to keep the board as steady as possible with his feet in the water.

            Kana moved her legs to a cross-legged position, then leaned forward, so close to Harry he could smell her.  She smelled like the sea on a calm day and spicy like the wild jungle.  She was a contradiction to him.

Kana slipped, and at the last second grabbed Harry's shoulders.  His heart skipped a beat from her touch as she regained her balance.  She slowly made slid her way up to a standing position, and Harry tried to keep himself from staring at body parts and places he shouldn't be looking at.

"Close one."  Kana let out a sigh of relief.  "Now I'll help you up."

Harry pulled his legs up out of the water and managed to get himself into a kneeling position.  Kana put her arms beneath Harry's and gripped his elbows, helping him stand up.

He could feel beads of sweat on his face, but he grinned at Kana.  She smiled back.  Without speaking, she moved her hand to Harry's again, and linked his fingers with hers.

The waves sped up now that Harry's legs weren't in the water, anchoring the board.  They swiftly began to surf closer to shore.  Harry could hear Ron and Hermione shouting and cheering them on.

"Okay, I'm going to turn around now."  She let go of one of Harry's hands and carefully swiveled around, facing the shoreline.  Harry reluctantly let go of Kana's other hand.  Sirius had his camera he'd bought at the muggle shop and was snapping pictures rapidly as they sailed into the beach together.

Kana leaned back into Harry.  He breathed in the scent of her hair as her wet curls tickled at his neck.  Without realizing it, he slipped his arms around waist and cupped his chip at the base of her neck, check brushing against her shoulder blade.

Harry gasped.  It had been so natural.  It was almost automatic.  He kept telling himself, over and over, that he needed to let go of her – that he couldn't hold her that way.  He'd gone too far.  But then Kana seemed to mold into him, and she didn't squirm or object or push him off the board.

            "This is why I love to surf," Kana whispered quietly as they sailed into shore.  "It's like flying."

By & © 2002 spazzoid3@yahoo.com


	6. An Exception

**CHAPTER SIX**

**An exceptioN**

            "**That was wicked, Harry!" Ron cried as Harry and Kana made their way back to the beach blanket.**

            "Really amazing," Hermione added.  "Brilliant."

            "It was all right," Ginny said.

            "And I got the whole thing on this camera," Sirius added.

            Nobody mentioned the closeness between Harry and Kana, and Harry was grateful.  But he could still feel her heartbeat and smell her hair as though he'd never let go of her.  He still had a natural high from feeling so absolutely comfortable.  So _wanted._

            Ginny had apparently noticed.  She was a little red in the face and she wouldn't look Kana in the eyes.  "I think we should get back to the hotel now."

            "What's your rush?" Harry asked.  "It's only across the beach.  We've got plenty of time."

            "But Ron's sort of silently suffering," Hermione said.  "From his sunburn."

            "I am not!" Ron protested, but he _was looking a little more red than usual.  Hermione poked his bare skin on his chest.  He shrieked in pain.  "Ouch!  All right, so maybe it hurts a __little.  But I know everyone back at Hog… I mean, school, will be envious of the great tan I'll have."_

            Hermione glared at him for the near blab about where they were from.  Ginny walked over and pinched him by the ear.  "Mum's going to be so bloody mad when she sees you."

            "Ow, ow!  Just let go!"

            Ginny did.  Ron rubbed his ear, giving her a dirty look.  Sirius stood and began to clean up from their picnic on the beach. "I do think it's about time we head back.  We'll need a good night's sleep if we're going to come back here tomorrow and do this all over again."  He winked at Harry.

            Harry grinned.  "Can't I just stay for a little while longer?  The sun is finally setting and the sand isn't so hot it burns your feet."

            Sirius checked his watch.  "Yes, you can stay.  But I want you back at the hotel by 10:30, no exceptions."  It was scary how Sirius sometimes sounded like McGonagall.

            Harry agreed.  Hermione, Ron, and Sirius picked up their belongings and surfboards and headed back through the tangle of trees.  After a moment of hesitation, Ginny followed them.

            "She likes you, you know," Kana said, not meeting Harry's eyes.

            "I do.  Her mum has this idea that we should be an item.  It seems to have rubbed off on her," he mumbled.  He turned to Kana.

            "Please, don't," she said.

            "Don't what?" he asked.  She'd been acting peculiar ever since their ride together.

            "Don't stare at me like that."  She took a deep breath.  Her face was nearly as red as Ron's, and Harry decided she looked much more attractive that way.  "I don't usually do that."

            "Do what?" Harry questioned innocently.  He knew what she was getting at, but it was much more fun to drag it out of her.

            Kana finally turned to him, her eyes troubled.  "Let tourists… touch me.  I'm not some island whore."  She shivered, crossing her arms over her chest and rubbing her palms against her dark skin.

            "I never thought you were," Harry replied.  She was ashamed, he realized.  Embarrassed.  And when it had been so wonderful for him – on the inside, she was hating herself.

            "Yeah, right."

            Harry put his hand on hers, brushing his fingers against her shoulder.  She backed away.  "I don't know what it is about you, but it scares the hell out of me."

            "Kana, it wasn't anything.  It's not like it was a kiss."

            "But it wasn't nothing."

            Harry couldn't argue with that.  "I don't think any less of you."  In fact, all Harry wanted to do was wrap his arms around her again.  She was still quivering and still looked so distressed.  "I've never felt… quite like that before," he said sheepishly.

            He could of swore he heard her mumble something that sounded like, "Me either," but he didn't press it.  "So what do you want to do now?" Kana asked.  "Do you still want to surf?"

            "I'm afraid my legs will crack in half if I have to balance on that board more time."  He chuckled, and Kana grinned.  It was good to see her smile again.  "Let's just relax.  If it's not too cold."

            "Well, this time of day the water is warmer than the air.  Want to go for a swim?"

            "Sure."

            "Great."  Kana removed her tank top again, and Harry didn't bother to try and distract himself from giving her the once-over.  She wore a hemp-looking necklace with a dark ring that sparkled brightly in the faint sunset.  It contrasted with her tanned skin and led his eyes to curves where they shouldn't be looking.

            Kana didn't seemed phased as she removed her shorts and took off full-speed into the ocean.  Harry took off after her, splashing her and grabbing her wrists, taking her under the water and down to the sandy floor.  Kana came up with a mouth full of salt water and sputtered.

            "That's it!" she cried, and jumped on Harry's back, trying to drag him under the calm evening waves.  Her weight wasn't enough to make him fall over, and he bent over backwards until she let go of him and fell into the water.  Feeling triumphant, Harry turned around, about to gloat, but there was no sign of Kana.  The only sound was of the waves softly crashing on the shoreline and call of a distant seagull.

            "Kana?" Harry called.  He turned around again.  "Kana?"

            He was just about dive under and look for her when he felt two arms clamp around his waist and drag him underwater.  Without warning, he received a mouthful of water as his head was playfully shoved down to the ocean floor.

            When he finally pushed himself to the surface, he was out of breath and had a nose full of pain.  Kana was standing in waist-high water with an arrogant smile on her face.  "Don't underestimate me.  I have a green belt in Soo Bahk Do."

            Harry held up his hands in defeat.  "You win."  He struggled to catch his breath.  "That's the last time I mess with a native islander."

            Kana flashed a smile.  "Smart guy."  She quickly swam into shore, and Harry did his best to follow her.   She quickly grabbed Sirius's surfboard and headed back towards Harry.  "C'mon, we can relax on this."  She gave Harry a leg up onto the board, then he gave her a hand until they were both sitting on each end, facing each other with their legs dangling in the water.

            A serene silence had overwhelmed them and Harry realized he couldn't keep his eyes off her.  Did Kana have some sort of island magic over him?  At the thought of magic, Harry suddenly snapped back to reality.  He had forgotten all about his problems of the wizarding world for a few hours.  Those hours had been so peaceful, so happy.  Part of him wished he never had to go back to Hogwarts.

            "What's the matter?" Kana questioned, disturbing his thoughts.

            "Hmm?"

            "You're far away from the island," she laughed.  "What were you thinking about?"

            Harry sighed.  He had a sudden urge to tell her everything – everything about his past and his lifestyle.  But he knew he couldn't.  He'd be breaking a dozen laws and she'd probably think he was clinically insane.  "About home.  About how I don't want this to end."

            "Ah… Many tourists wish to have a permanent vacation here," Kana replied.  "How long are you staying for?"

            "Two more days," he said sadly.  "School is starting soon, and it's a very big year for me this year."

            Kana nodded.  "I imagine you're close to graduation."

            "Next year," Harry replied.

            "Then what?"

            Harry shrugged.  "A permanent vacation?"

            "I hope you'll come back to this island before two years goes by," Kana said, tracing her fingertips along the stripes on the board.  "Especially if you only have two days left."

            "Yeah."  An uncomfortable stillness settled between them, and Harry once again caught himself staring at her chest – her necklace.  "That's a very beautiful necklace."

            Kana looked down at it.  "Oh, thanks.  My father gave it to me before he died."

            "Really?"

            She nodded.  "What about your parents?  What do they do?"

            "My parents are dead," Harry said quietly.  "They died when I was a baby."

            She didn't reply with the courteous, yet fake response of, "I'm sorry."  She simply placed her hand over his.  "I was only a baby when my father died too.  I can't imagine not having my mother around.  It must be terribly lonely."

            "Not always," Harry said.  He smiled at their intertwined hands.  When he looked up at her face, his heart skipped a beat.  "And I have Sirius.  He's been a great father to me."

            "He seems like a very nice man."

            "Oh!" Harry said suddenly.  "We forgot to pay you.  I'm so sorry!"

            "That's okay."

            "No, really.  How much is it all going to cost?"

            Kana grinned.  "It's free of charge.  I've had way too much fun today to be giving lessons.  It was my pleasure."

            "But…" Harry stammered.

            "No!  I won't accept your money," Kana laughed.  "My mother will understand.  It's not a big deal."

            "But you wasted a whole day that you could have been making money with me – with us."

            "Money isn't everything," she replied.  "And I certainly didn't waste my time."

            It was at that moment that Harry knew there was something incredible about Kana.  Even if didn't have a drop of wizard blood in her, she was magical.  She was generous, kind, honest.  It didn't hurt that she was easy on the eyes as well.

            He took her other hand into his, and gently pulled her towards him, leaning closer and closer to her face.  He could smell her scent again, and it drove him wild.  He had to be close to her.  He hand to have his arms around her.  He had to…

            "Harry," she said, her voice soft and husky.  "I – I don't kiss tourists."  She started to recoil, but he could tell from the look in her eyes that she wanted him to kiss her, and when he pulled her back to him, she stopped resisting.

            Their lips seemed miles away and it took agonizing ages until their lips touched.  Kana's were soft and delicate, and she tasted sweet like cocoanut as she fell into him.  She grasped his fingers tightly as Harry's mouth searched hers.  Harry raised one hand to her cheek and brought her closer to him, her lashes fluttering slightly at the sensations his lips gave hers.  She sighed as they pulled away, both gasping for breath.

            It was, by far, the best ten seconds of Harry's life.

By & © 2002 spazzoid3@yahoo.com


	7. A Dark Encounter

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**a Dark encounteR**

            "**What's taking Harry so long?" Ginny grumbled as she paced back and forth in the hotel lobby.  Honestly, she didn't like the looks of Makana Kane.  If she was out there seducing Harry, she was going to kill her tomorrow.  There was no way Ginny was about to complete with that piece of island trash.  It was bad enough to have Cho back at Hogwarts,  and Harry was not going to have a girl on every island.**

            "Ginny, settle down," Ron said, smearing aloe on his bare beet red arms.  "Harry's a big boy.  He knows how to handle himself."

            "That's what I'm afraid of," she muttered.

            "You know, this muggle salve feels pretty good on my sunburn.  I ought to take this plant home to dad.  He'd really go crazy."

            "Shh!" Hermione hushed.  "Ron, you've got to be more careful.  People can hear you.  You've got to be more inconspicuous.  You know, blend in.  When in Rome, do as the Romans do, and all that."

            "_What?" Ron cried.  "Hermione, what the devil are you talking about?"_

            She sighed.  "Nothing."

            Ginny was glad that the two of them had bounced back from the afternoon's events, but they could be really annoying.  She didn't think she could take another ten minutes of this.

            "I'm going back out on the beach," Ginny announced.

            "Now, Ginny," Sirius said, looking up from his muggle newspaper.  "Harry's got five more minutes.  If he's not back in fifteen, then we'll send out a search party."

            Ginny sighed and plopped down on the sofa, when she suddenly realized that someone was beneath her.  She quickly stood up, turned around, and screamed.

            "Ginny!  What is it?" Sirius cried, rushing to her side.

            "It… it's… it's Dumbledore!"

            Sure enough, Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was sitting on the sofa.  His long hair was pulled back in a pony tail, and his beard was also tied together and hung from his chin.  He was wearing an orange Hawaiian shirt with loud pink swimming trunks.  His pale bony knees quivered as he stood up from the sofa.

            "So much for blending in," Ron whispered to Hermione.  She elbowed him in the ribs.  He gasped in pain, nearly falling over.

            "Headmaster," Sirius said, "what are you doing here?"

            "I'm afraid I'm here to cut your vacation a little short," Dumbledore gravely replied.  "We must get Harry out off this island and back to the burrow as soon as possible."

"But Professor Dumbledore…" Hermione started.  He raised a hand to silence her.

"I know that all of you are having a wonderful time," he paused and met Ginny's eyes, "but it's an emergency.  We must get Harry out of here, before it's too late."

Sirius's face was pale and his eyes lost the spark they'd had on the plane two days ago.  "Albus, what's going on?"

"Voldemort has been sighted."

            Harry stared deep into Kana's green eyes.  She was speechless, and her bottom lip was slightly swollen from their kiss.  Her face was red.  All he knew is that he wanted to do it again, and again, and again.  He didn't ever want to stop.

            "That was…"

            "Incredible."  They both said it at the same time.  Harry grinned like and idiot and pulled her closer to him.  He leaned forward and watched Kana's eyes flutter shut again, and closing his own to let his lips find their way to hers.

            "Harry!"

            Harry's eyes flew open.  Kana jumped.  She pointed behind him.  He quickly turned to look on the beach.

            Professor Dumbledore was standing on the beach, dressed peculiarly as ever.  "Harry!" he called again, waving his arms back and forth.  Harry was embarrassed for a moment, then frantically realized that something was wrong.  He quickly got off the surfboard and started pulling it and Kana into shore.

            "Who's that?" she questioned.

            "Uh… my grandfather," Harry replied.  He hated lying to Kana, but there was nothing else he could say.

            Kana jumped off the surfboard and helped Harry paddle into shore.  "Is there something wrong?"

            "I don't know."  Another lie.  Harry knew that if Professor Dumbledore had taken the time to attempt to wear proper muggle clothes and apparate on his vacation in Hawaii, there was definitely something wrong.  "Listen, Kana.  I have to go.  I'm sorry."

            "It's all right."

            He stared at her.  She was so damn beautiful.  "It's not all right.  I'm sorry."  He kissed her on the cheek as he sprinted up to the beach.  "I'll see you tomorrow, Kana!" he called.

            Kana smiled and waved to him, hauling the surfboard up on shore.

            "Professor?" Harry questioned, once he reached Dumbledore.  "What's going on?"

            "I'm afraid there won't be a tomorrow, Harry.  At least not in Hawaii."

            After finding a fireplace in the master suite of the hotel and some strict instructions from Dumbledore, Harry found himself back at the burrow – the Weasley's home – in England.  To Harry, it felt as though it had only been ten minutes ago that he'd had Kana in his arms.  Now he was sitting at the table in the Weasley's newly refurbished dining room.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, as well as Fred and George, joined them.

            Sirius was pacing back and forth, something that Harry had learned he always did whenever he was worried about something.  "How could I have been so stupid?"

            "Don't blame yourself, Sirius," Mr. Weasley said.  "No one could have predicted that Voldemort would choose to show his face again – especially in a muggle resort."

            "I think I just forgot how careful we really need to be.  I'd taken advantage of the peace in the wizarding world ever since the Triwizard Tournament."

            "I think we all have," Mrs. Weasley agreed.  "But it's no use upsetting yourselves now.  You're back here, safe and sound."

            "But what about Kana?" Harry asked.  "Is she safe?"

            "Who cares?" Ginny muttered.  Harry's eyes shot daggers at her.

            "I imagine so," Sirius said.  "Dumbledore is there.  He'll be able to handle things.  After he's finished scouting the area and used a few the memory charms…"

            "Memory charms?" Harry interrupted.  "They wouldn't give Kana one, would they?"

            "Of course they would," Sirius said sadly.  "She's the one you've had the most contact with."

            Harry felt his heart drop from his chest into the pit of his stomach.  "But then… She won't remember anything."

"That's generally what happens when someone receives a memory charm," George supplied, earning a kick from his mother underneath the table.  "Ow, mum!"

Harry could feel his throat choking up.  _No.  It was his first kiss and the best moment of his life, and she wouldn't even remember it?!_

            "That's rotten luck," Ron said quietly.

"We could all see how fond of her you were, Harry," Hermione replied, giving Harry a good-natured pat on the shoulder.  Harry pulled away.  He didn't want Hermione's pity – or anybody else's for that matter.

            "I hate him," he declared.  "I hate Voldemort."

            All Voldemort had done since Harry's birth was ruin his life.  The monster killed his parents and sent him to live with the horrible Dursley's.  He'd tried to kill Harry himself on numerous occasions, nearly killed Ginny once, and even got away with Cedric's murder.  Now he was taking away the single most incredible moment of Harry's life.

            Defeated, Harry stood up from the dining room table.  "I'm going to bed."  He disappeared up the stairs into the other wing of the Weasley home.

            "Harry's right," Mrs. Weasley said.  "It's about time all of you get into bed.  We'll take a trip into Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick up some school supplies.  It should be a nice diversion."  She shoed Ron, Hermione, and Ginny out of the room.

            "One day, all the horror Harry's been through will really take its toll," Sirius said sadly, shaking his head and finally taking a seat at the table.  "But I think everything is under control now.  Harry's security is in order.  There have been a number of protective charms and hexes put around the perimeter of your property."  He nodded at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  "Tomorrow, there will be over a dozen wizards and witches on watch in Diagon Alley.  As long as Harry steers clear of Knockturn, he should be well-protected until he reaches Hogwarts."

            "Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley mumbled.  "This is quite an ordeal."

            "Don't worry, Mum," Fred said.  "If George and I buy that joke shop in Hogsmeade, we'll be close enough to keep an eye out for Harry too."

            "We'll talk about _that later," Mr. Weasley said between clenched teeth._

            "But that's not all – it gets worse."  Sirius wiped his face with his hand.  "Dumbledore has asked me to go on a scouting mission looking for You-Know-Who.  I've got to meet up with him tonight and he'll give me instructions of who, where, and what to investigate."

            Mrs. Weasley gasped.  "But that means – you can't leave Harry tonight, Sirius.  He's miserable.  You know he'll want you to stay…"

            "You know you're welcome to stay," Mr. Weasley interjected.

            "I know," Sirius replied.  "But I'm afraid I've imposed far too much as it is."

            "But Sirius, that boy has been through hell.  He _needs you.  He needs you __now."_

            He sighed.  "I understand that, Molly, but in my mind I just can't justify staying another night when I could be able to track Voldemort down."  Sirius stood.  "I'm sorry, but my mind is made up.  I just want to do what's best for Harry.  I'll still write him as often as I can.  I'll see him whenever I'm around…"

            "You don't need to give _us excuses," Mr. Weasley said, wincing as a door slammed overhead._

By & © 2002 spazzoid3@yahoo.com


	8. Flourish & Blotts

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Flourish & blottS**

            **Sirius left again.  Leaving was what he was best at.**

            Harry was angry, but he left his anger to grow quietly inside of him so that no one would hear it.  Sirius hoped to catch Voldemort and defeat him with Dumbledore's help.  However, Harry knew differently.  He knew that the final battle would all come down to him and Voldemort.  There was no escaping fate.

            As he lay on the bottom bunk below Ron, all he could think of was the cruel twist of fate that left Kana with no memory of him or their kiss.  He would be burdened and infatuated with that kiss forever, and yet she would escape with no recollection of his lips against hers.

            At least she wouldn't remember that they were supposed to meet again the next morning.  He didn't think he could bear to break a promise to her.

            The next morning came slowly to the Burrow.  Harry felt as though he'd just fallen asleep when the rooster crowed outside in the yard and the sunlight crept its way into Ron's room.

Mr. Weasley knocked on the bedroom door.  "Time to get up.  We're headed to Diagon Alley today."

Harry let out a long sigh and rolled over, fumbling for his glasses on the nightstand.  He slipped them on and Ron's posters of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team came into view.  Wizards on broomsticks swooped high in the air.  Viktor Krum's autograph was framed and hung on the wall near Ron's desk.  Even though Krum was after Hermione, Ron had set his feelings aside and the two of them had become friends over the past year.  They were pen pals, and Harry knew that when the real wizarding battle began, Krum would be a huge asset against Voldemort.

Ron climbed down the side of the bunk and mumbled a "good morning" to Harry.  The two of them stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen where Harry was greeted with a table full of food and smiling faces.  A pile of wrapped gifts were sitting on an empty chair at the head of the table.

            "Happy birthday, Harry!" everybody cried.

            Harry's face broke out into a huge grin.  He had completely forgotten that today was his sixteenth birthday.  The table was full of sausages and mince pies and pancakes and waffles galore.  Harry's eyes nearly burst at the sight.  Mrs. Weasley gave Mr. Weasley a squeeze as Harry scanned the kitchen.  Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all sat at the table, ready to dig in.

            "I… I can't believe it," Harry said.  "I can't believe you did this for me.  All of you.  Thank you so much!"

            "C'mon Harry, open your presents!" Hermione said, gesturing to the pile on the chair.

"And this just arrived by the post a few minutes ago."  Mrs. Weasley hoisted a tin container onto the table.  The scrawled handwriting on the card told Harry that it could have come from only one person: Hagrid.

Harry pulled up a seat to the table and opened Hagrid's present first.  The tin was filled with homemade treacle fudge that he knew would need to be warmed by a fire before he would sink his teeth into it.  Then he opened the card and began to read.

"Oh no," Harry muttered.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

            "This is only a part of Hagrid's gift.  He said that he's got the other half back at Hogwarts.  He picked her up in Ukraine over the summer with Madame Maxime."

            "_Her?" Hermione questioned._

            Harry nodded.  He pulled a pair of keys out of the envelope, his eyes wide.  "Looks like whatever she is, she's got her own cage."

            "Well, now, it could be one of those Ukrainian salamanders," Mrs. Weasley said.  "I hear they're very… er, beautiful.  Very colorful."

            "Unless they breathe fire Hagrid's probably not interested," Ron interjected.  "I bet she's so big and dangerous she has _two locks on her cage."  He took Harry's keys and jingled them._

            Harry continued to open the rest of his gifts.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him some candy and a homemade paperweight that resembled a golden snitch.  "I heard that paperweights are vital to business in the Muggle World," Mr. Weasley added.

            Ron bought Harry another Quidditch poster, this time of the Puddlemere United team that his old Gryffindor captain, Oliver Wood, played on.  He could see Oliver flying through the air as he protected the hoops on the field.  Fred and George gave Harry their latest product in wizarding pranks – the Mirror of Conceit.  When someone looked into it, their reflection turned into a pimplier, plumper version of themselves, depending on what their level of conceitedness was.

            "We used it on Mum," George said.  "She only had a few zits and she freaked out."

            "We're trying to perfect one that will measure levels of dishonesty," Fred added.  "In our muggle studies class we learned the tale about a toy named Pinocchio.  Every time he told a lie, his nose grew longer and longer."

            "Then the mirror will probably shatter from the length of your noses," Ginny said.

Another package arrived with the post.  It was from Dobby.  Apparently, he had moved on from knitting socks to knitting mittens.  Five were wrapped neatly in a bundle, each containing every color of the rainbow.  Ginny gave him a long bag that she had crocheted herself for Harry to carry his broomstick in.  She had even sewed a patch with a Gryffindor Lion on it at the base of the bag.

Hermione got him a t-shirt with Viktor Krum's team logo on it.  Ron threw a worried glance in Hermione's direction.  Perhaps Krum was more of a threat to him than he thought.  She also gave Harry a wooden ring with his initials carved into it.

            "It's genuine Koa wood.  I bought it yesterday on the way back to the hotel."  Hermione explained.  "This wood existed on the Hawaiian islands before man did.  Koa wood is the strongest wood from surviving the Hawaiian surf.  They say it's supposed to give you strength and good luck."

            "Well, it hasn't so far, has it?" Harry muttered under his breath.  He quickly thanked Hermione and slipped the ring onto his finger.  Even with the presents and being surrounded with all the people who he loved, Harry couldn't help but think back to Kana.  He would have loved to spend his birthday with her.

            "Honestly, Harry, I've never seen you so distracted over a girl," Hermione said.

            "And isn't it better that Dumbledore gave her a memory charm?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  "After all, she won't be in danger anymore."

            "But…" Harry still wasn't convinced that the memory charm was a blessing in disguise.  "She could have defended herself.  She has a green belt."

            "So does George," Fred replied.  "I wear it all the time."

            Harry chuckled.  "Not that kind of belt."  He sighed.  "I'm sorry.  I really appreciate everything.  This has been the best birthday I've had yet."  He managed a smile.  "Now, let's eat!"

            Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's school supplies lists had arrived in the post while they were gone on vacation.  Instead of using up all the Floo Powder, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided they would apparate into Diagon Alley.  Ron begged them to give him and Harry and Hermione some time on their own, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear of it.  They didn't want to leave Harry alone because of what happened in Hawaii.

            "Now make sure you speak clearly this time," Mr. Weasley warned.  "We don't want you turning up in Knockturn Alley again."

            Harry nodded and stepped into the giant fireplace in the center of the Weasleys' home.  He threw a fistful of the gray ash and announced, "Diagon Alley" as green flames engulfed him.  The usual uneasiness clenched inside of him as he fell forward onto the floor of Flourish and Blotts.

            Harry groaned and picked himself off the floor, dusting his cloak off and quickly getting out of the way for when the others arrived.  Flourish and Blotts held a familiar smell to him – a mixture of candle wax and dust, and just a little bit of newness.  This smell always reminded Harry that the school year was about to begin.  Normally, he would be anxious for school to start, but that was because he'd spent the whole summer at the Dursleys.  After spending the summer with Sirius and going on vacation, Harry wasn't sure he was ready to get back to his studies in the Dark Arts.

            The fifth year of study at Hogwarts was very vital to a young wizard's future.  It was the year that they would narrow down their classes and decide what field of study they wanted to concentrate on for their future careers.  Hermione chose transfiguration, her best subject.  Ron decided to follow his father's footsteps into Muggle Studies.  Harry was undecided for a long time, but finally chose to study the Dark Arts.  He knew he had to find out as much about his enemies as possible, and concentrating on the Dark Arts would be one way to get a step closer to defeating Voldemort.

            After the others arrived, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys made their way upstairs to the main floor of the store.  Mrs. Weasley handed out their school supplies list.

            "Looks like we've all got the same book for Divination," Ron said.  "_Modern Techniques for Modern Tellers."  Even though they were in different areas of concentration, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would still have their required classes together._

            Ginny scowled.  "And I get to pick up the brand new edition of _Unfogging the Future."_

            Mr. Weasley let out a low whistle.  "Don't suppose we'll be finding that in the used book section."

            "Oh Arthur, don't worry the poor girl," Mrs. Weasley said.  "Now that we've only got two at Hogwarts we don't have to pinch our pennies anymore – especially since Sirius has been paying rent all summer."

            At the mention of Sirius's name, Harry decided to go and find his Dark Arts books.  He thought that all of his supplies could probably be found in Flourish and Blotts, if not in Diagon Alley.  Dumbledore wouldn't allow his professors to choose supplies that were in Knockturn.  And, after all, Fleur Delacour was the Dark Arts teacher.  She wouldn't send her students there.

            Harry disappeared behind some book racks.  This part of the store seemed to be darker and dustier.  He began searching the shelves for his schoolbooks.  The first was _Curses and Cures:  Confusion Cleared.  The second was a book by Dumbledore – __Tasty Treats for Terrorizing Wizards.  Harry didn't know that Professor Dumbledore had published any books, but it didn't surprise him that it was about food.  The third book on his list was called __A History of Unforgivable Curses, which he found on the , which he found on the next shelf._

            As Harry scanned the titles on each book, he noticed that there was somebody on the other side of the shelf.  Harry gasped.  Long black hair.  Dark eyes to match.  There was only one girl he knew who looked like that.

            Cho Chang.

            She'd grown even more beautiful over the holidays.  She was taller and thinner.  Her skin was darker from the summer sun.

            Guilt rippled through Harry's chest as he thought of Kana.  She had a great tan too.  In fact, she had great _everything.  For some reason that Harry couldn't explain, he felt as though he was being disloyal to her by even thinking that Cho was more beautiful than before._

            He sighed.  He needed to get a grip.  There was no Kana anymore.  That closeness he'd shared with her was gone, along with all of her memories of him.  Now he could concentrate on Cho and get back on track with the progress he'd made over the previous year.

            Harry took a deep breath and turned the corner, doing his best to act surprised.  "Cho?"

            Cho turned to him, her eyes falling as she met his.  Harry hated the sadness in her eyes.  She was still hurting from Cedric's death.  "Oh, hello Harry."  She flashed him a smile.  "How are you?"

            "I'm fine," he replied.  "How are you?"

            She sighed and seemed to consider her answer.  "Oh, I'm all right.  How was your summer holiday?"

            "Excellent," Harry replied.  He couldn't deny that.  "How was yours?"

            "Oh, all right."  She lifted a hand to her hair and began to twist a dark strand around her index finger.  "Buying your books?"

            He nodded.  "And you?  The same I assume."

            "Yes."  She paused.  "I'm a prefect this year, did you know?"

            "No.  Congratulations." He grinned at her.

            "Thanks."

            The silence that followed was so awkward Harry couldn't stand it much longer.  "What are you studying this year?" he blurted.

            "Hmm?" Cho replied.  "I'm studying Divination.  I hope to write for the Astrology column in _Witch Weekly someday.  Professor Trelawney said this is how the last columnist started out."_

            Harry's smile faded.  Cho's great ambition was to write for an old Witches' magazine?  He thought she would have wanted something to do with Quidditch or maybe even Herbology, but not Divination.

            "What are you studying?" Cho questioned, glancing down at her nails and not seeming particularly interested.

            "Oh… I haven't decided yet."  He didn't want to ruin their conversation by bringing up the Dark Arts.  All that would do was remind her of Cedric's death.

            Cho raised an eyebrow.  "But you have to decide.  It's a rule."  She glanced down to the book Harry was carrying.  Her face paled and she took a step back.  "Oh.  I see."  Harry put _A History of Unforgivable Curses behind his back, trying to hide it, but it was too late._

            "I'm… I'm studying the Dark Arts," Harry admitted.

            "Well, I guess I'd better get going," Cho said.  "It was nice to see you Harry.  I'll see you at school."  She back away from him and hurried around the corner.  Harry heard the bells chime as the front door opened and slammed shut.

            He really had a way with women.


	9. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Aboard the hogwarts expresS**

            The last days of summer holiday passed all too quickly for the students.  Ginny found herself sitting between Hermione and Ron on the Hogwarts Express, after saying goodbye to her mother and father.  Fred and George had come to see them off as well, promising that they would see the twins later in the year.

Ginny wasn't surprised.  She knew that once Fred and George had their minds sent on something – like buying store in Hogsmeade – there was no stopping them.

            Butterflies danced around in her stomach.  She was very excited for the upcoming school year.  She and Harry had grown much closer over the summer, despite certain events while they were in Hawaii, which had turned into a clean slate nonetheless.  Ginny was desperate for Harry to see her as a woman, not as his best friend's little sister.  If she had one goal this year, it was not to score high on her OWLs, but to win over Harry.  She knew that if she could just make him see the real her, he wouldn't need any other coaxing to sweep her into his arms and proclaim his love for her.

            Well, maybe that was a bit too much of a romantic dream.  But Ginny wouldn't give up.

            "Cheer up, Harry," Ron said.  "You should be happy.  We're almost to Hogwarts.  Your real home."

            Harry managed a smile.  "You're right."  He reached in his bag and took out a handful of Bertie Blotts Every Flavor Beans and picked through them, searching for safe colors.

Ginny knew he still had girls on the brain.  Within a matter of moments, Harry was back in his own little world.  It was no use.  She stood up and excused herself to the bathroom.

The restrooms aboard the Express were quite dainty – though not nearly as small as those on the airplane.  Ginny pushed herself into one of the stalls in the girls' lavatory.  Suddenly, she heard giggling as the door squeaked open and shut loudly.

"I must say, Harry does look like he got a little sun this holiday," one of the girls said.

"Weasley looks quite red as well," the other replied.

"It doesn't matter.  Harry will still always be a gangly fellow, tan or not."

Ginny recognized the third voice as Cho Chang's.  She frowned.  She didn't recognize the other two girls but could see that they were in Ravenclaw.  She peeked through the crack in her stall and saw blue robes.

"Besides, his hair is too long and he still has those terrible glasses.  Honestly, I don't understand why he doesn't just have his eyes corrected magically.  And don't even get me started on that ugly scar in the middle of his forehead."

Ginny rolled her eyes.  It was hard to believe that anybody could be _that shallow._

"Besides, he's such a goodie-goodie.  I mean, every year he saves the damn school and stupid Miss Perfect Hermione Granger.  Or Weasley's mousey little sister."

It took an enormous amount of effort against every bone in Ginny's body not to storm out of the stall and bitch-slap Cho.

"I want a rebel.  I don't want someone who's going to save me from trouble.  I want someone who will start it himself."  She paused.  "After all, the last thing I want is another Cedric…" Cho's voice trailed off, and Ginny thought she could almost see a tear in her eye.

"Well, if Harry's not good enough for you…" one girl interrupted.

_Or too good for you, Ginny thought._

"Who are you after now?  It is our last year.  You have to go out with a bang."

"Oh and I intend to."  Ginny could hear the gloating tone in Cho's voice.  It made her skin crawl.

            "Well, who's the lucky guy?"

            "Draco Malfoy."  Cho turned to her friends with a devilish smile on her face.  "Everyone will freak out.  Especially my parents."

            "You'll never pull it off," the other girl said.  "He and Pansy Parkinson are practically engaged.  I heard that she spent half the summer at the Malfoy Mansion."

            "I'm sure that won't last long," Cho replied.  "Something tells me that Draco Malfoy isn't a one-woman kind of man."

            "Ah, long time no see, Potter," Draco Malfoy spat as he sauntered into the car the trio was sitting in.  Ginny was still in the restroom.  Draco plopped down next to Hermione on arm of the chair.

            "What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron questioned.

            "Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

            "Friend?" Hermione cried.  "Have you lost your mind?"

            "Speaking of _friends," Harry announced.  "Why are you going to school over in Drumstrang with all your Dark Arts buddies?  I thought your father was going to send you off with his pal Karkaroff."_

            "Me too, actually."  Malfoy stood, apparently deep in thought.  "But there is no matter.  Only two more years at this crummy school and then my _real education will begin."_

            Ron grunted.  "I bet.  I can't believe Dumbledore is still letting you back into the school after the riot you caused last year."

            "Someone had to rally the troops during the mudblood off-season."  He turned to Hermione, his eyes twinkling with wickedness.  "Besides, it came in handy for knowing who my friends and enemies will be this year."  He turned around and approached Harry.  "This year's going to be different, you know.  This is the year of the serpent.  You'll see.  Terrible things are on their way."

            "Is that a threat, Malfoy?" Harry snapped.

            "Oh yes," he replied.  "In fact, I can guarantee that you can kiss your trophies goodbye this year, for both the House Points and Quidditch."

            "Slytherin beat Gryffindor at Quidditch?" Ron asked.

            "Not with you as a Seeker," Harry said.

            Malfoy's eyes seemed to glow as white as the hair on his head.  "Just wait, Potter.  You'll get yours.  Just wait."  Malfoy quickly turned and walked out of the car and into the narrow hallway, nearly running Ginny over.

            "Watch it!" Ginny snapped, not realizing who had almost knocked her over.  She was still in a bad mood about the bathroom incident.

            "Ah… Little Ginny Weasley," Malfoy whispered, looking Ginny up and down in a way that made shivers crawl down her spine.  Also in a way that she wanted Harry to look at her.  "Not so little anymore."  His stare stopped at her chest level.  "Nice…" he paused.

            "What?" she barked, resisting the urge to punch him in the face and mess up his perfectly cute smile or kick him right in the Malfoy family jewels.

            "Tan," Malfoy finished.  Ginny raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  Malfoy's skin was flawless.  Pure, pale white.  No freckles.  No zits.  His soft, silvery hair was a tad mussed – probably from sleeping on the train.  He ran his fingers though his hair and she felt a flutter in her stomach.

Their eyes met for just a moment, then Malfoy grinned walked away.

            Ginny stuck out her tongue at Malfoy's retreating back.  "Yuck.  Now I need a shower."  She went back to the car and sat down next to Hermione.  "What was that all about?"

            "I'm not sure," Hermione replied.  "Did he seem a little more… arrogant than usual?"

            Harry nodded.  "I wonder what sort of tricks he's got up his sleeve."

            "I just can't believe that Dumbledore let him come back this year," Hermione scoffed.  She was offended to go to the same school as Malfoy, let alone be in the same room with him.

            "Don't take it personally, Hermione," Ron said.

            "Yeah," Harry agreed.  "Dumbledore knows what he's doing.  And you know what he says…"

            "'Quit breaking the rules'?" Ron questioned, looking perplexed.

            Harry chuckled but shook his head.  "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."


	10. The Sour Sorting Hat

**CHAPTER TEN**

**the Sour sorting haT**

            The welcome feast in the Great Hall had always been one of Harry's favourite times at Hogwarts.  He had missed two due to circumstances beyond his control.  But he remembered his own first feast at the school.  Had six years really passed since that fateful day?  That horrible day when the Sorting Hat had told him Slytherin would help him on his way to greatness if he chose to be in that house.  The day that Draco Malfoy had shown his true colors to Harry.

            Harry could see him across the Great Hall, his eyes twinkling.  He was up to something, Harry knew.  But that something was a mystery to him.

            "Harry, if I didn't know any better I'd say you had a crush on Malfoy," Hermione laughed.  "You've been staring at him since we got here."

            "I have?" Harry felt his face redden.  "There something different about him this year."

            "Maybe he got laid over the summer," Ron grunted.  Hermione's eyes shot daggers at him.

            Harry chuckled.  "No, I don't think that's it.  He knows something we don't.  All that 'year of the serpent' stuff."

            "We can look it up after the feast if you want," Hermione replied.

            "We haven't even been back for an hour yet and she's already itching to get into the library," Ron said.  Hermione elbowed him in his ribcage.  He moaned, and then rubbed his side.  "Sorry.  Couldn't help it.  The truth just slips out sometimes."  That earned him another elbow between the ribs.  He doubled over at the table, his head turned towards Harry.  "I think she likes me."

            "Shh…" Hermione hissed.  The Great Hall was silent as the Sorting Hat was placed on its stool in front of the staff table.  Hagrid was seated at the end, all smiles, and waved to Harry when he caught his eye.  Dumbledore stared straight ahead, the wrinkles on his face showing a bit more than they had that night in Hawaii.

            Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Hall.  They stood before their fellow students and waited patiently for the Sorting Hat.

            It was tradition each year for the Hat to recite a poem before the actual sorting took place.  The Hat looked different this year.  The fabric seemed more red than black, particularly around the cheeks of the Hat's face.

            The stillness in the Hall had reached its peak, yet the Sorting Hat still did not utter a word.  Finally, Dumbledore stood up and picked the Hat up by its tip.  "Let the sorting begin!" he commanded.

            There were gasps as McGonagall fumbled with the parchment she was holding.  She quickly unraveled it and read the first name.  "Christopher Atkins."

            A tall first year with long, unruly dark hair stepped up to the stool.  He sat down and Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

            "What's going on?" Hermione whispered.  "Where's the poem?"

            Ron shrugged.  "Maybe he had writer's block?"

            Harry looked over at the Slytherin table.  He was pretty sure that Malfoy had something to do with the Hat's odd behavior.

            After Christopher Atkins had been sorted into Ravenclaw, Professor McGonagall called out the next name.  "Ida Hill."

            This first year also took a seat on the school, and after very little consideration, the Sorting Hat sighed and announced "Slytherin."  The sorting continued as each first year was sorted into the appropriate house – or so Harry thought.

            "Wait a minute," Harry said, counting the number of newcomers at the Slytherin table.  "They have too many."

            "What do you mean?" Ron asked.

            "He's right," Hermione agreed.  "Each year, there are only ten students sorted into each house – five boys and five girls.  Slytherin has an extra boy."

            "Are you sure?"

            Hermione nodded.  "Something strange is going on here."

            When the first years were finally all sorted, Hufflepuff was down by two new students, and Ravenclaw was missing one.  Slytherin had three extra first year students seated at their table.

            "I don't understand," Harry said.  "Why are there so many Slytherins?"

            Ron shrugged.  "Maybe it just turned out that way.  You can't expect it to be a perfect balance every year."  But something in his voice made Harry think he was a little concerned about the number of Slytherins.

            "Perhaps the Dark Side has the same philosophy as Dumbledore," Hermione said.  "The more Slytherins, the more eyes on Dumbledore."

            "I don't know," Harry argued.  "This all seems very suspicious.  And Malfoy is looking awfully smug."

"Aw, don't worry about him Harry," Ron interrupted.  "Besides, it's the year of the Serpent my ass.  Slytherin may have an overabundance of first years, but our year is missing one."  Harry turned to look at the Slytherin table.  "Whatever happened to Morganna Rocklad?"

Harry counted heads, and sure enough, the sixth year girl was missing.  He shrugged.

            "I overheard Pansy Parkinson say that her parents sent her to Beaubaxtons," Ginny spoke up.  "They said it's too dangerous at Hogwarts this year."

            "Dangerous?" Ron questioned.

            Hermione shrugged.

            Suddenly, the Sorting Hat twitched and quivered on the stool.  Professor McGonagall tried to snatch it up but the Hat was too fast.  It began to speak in a tone of voice that Harry had never heard before.  It was raspy and furious.

            'That's it!  Enough of this charade!

             I will not be a part in this hideous game!

            Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin,

            I know which house to sort everyone in.

            One sorted wrong is acceptable I see,

            But three sorted wrong is an impossibility.

            The time has come to choose sides for war,

            As evil grows each day more and more.

            Virtues of kindess, love, and loyalty

            Rival those of hatred, lies, and cruelty.

            The road seems endless, the battles hard

            Rings will become the greatest wild card.

            Watch your backs, young wizards indeed

            There is nothing to bring you back once you fall to your knees!'

            "Enough!" Dumbledore shouted.  He stood from his seat at the table.  "Professor McGonagall, please remove this hat from the ceremony."

            McGonagall quickly grabbed the wiggling hat and carried it out of the Great Hall.  "Think he made that poem up on the spot?" Ron joked.

            "My apologies," Dumbledore said, still standing.  "And now, without further ado, let the feast begin!"

            From the kitchens below, food appeared on the tables.  Ron and Harry quickly dug into the food in front of them.  Harry was starved.  He hadn't eaten anything since the train ride earlier that day.  Just when he was about to take a bite of the mashed potatoes in front of him, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.  He looked up at Ron, who had a fearful look in his eyes.  Harry slowly turned around.

            Professor McGonagall was standing behind him.  Her face was furious and a little red from hauling out the Sorting Hat.  "Mr. Potter, I'll see you in my office after the feast."  Her dark eyes narrowed, and after glaring at him for a moment, she turned on her heel and walked back up to the staff table.

            Harry gulped and dropped his fork onto his plate.  "Suddenly, I'm not very hungry anymore."

            "I don't blame you," Hermione said.  "She looks like she's going to give you detention for the first half of the year."

            "But _why?" Harry questioned.  "I mean, I haven't done anything."_

            "Yet," Ron muttered.

            "Maybe Malfoy said something about the train," Ginny suggested.  "Did you say something to him?"

            "Of course," Harry replied.  "But it was just the usual empty threats."

            "Then you'll probably get the usual punishment," Ron said between mouthfuls.


	11. Perfect Sense

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Perfect sensE**

            Harry took his time as he trudged through the halls of Hogwarts on his way to McGonagall's office.  For the rest of the feast he'd been dreading what was about to come.

            He couldn't believe that Malfoy had snitched on him.  He'd barely said anything mean.  Malfoy was a crummy seeker and everyone knew it – Harry was only speaking the truth.  He shook his head.  Malfoy was a stupid part.  Harry had a right to trash talk with him.  He would just have to tell McGonagall his side of the story.  She had such competitive nature herself; she would understand.

            Harry took a deep breath, then knocked on her office door.

            "Come in."

            Harry quietly pushed the door open.  Professor McGonagall was seated at her desk.  Dumbledore was at her side, leaning against it.

            "Ah, Harry," Dumbledore said.  "Just the wizard we were talking about."

            Harry gulped.  He hoped they were talking about good things.  If he was in trouble with Dumbledore as well, he'd be spending his _next_ year in detention as well. "Hello, Professors."

            "Well, I suppose you're wondering why I've called you here," McGonagall said with a sigh.  Harry looked up at her with a fearful expression, bracing himself for what was about to come.  "Don't worry, my dear, it's nothing bad."

            Harry blew out a sigh of relief, fluttering his bangs over his eyes.

            "Unless you're feeling particularly guilty about something," Dumbledore questioned.

            "No sir," Harry answered.  He wouldn't allow himself to feel guilty for talking back to Malfoy.  He turned to McGonagall.

            She smiled brightly.  "Congratulations, Harry!" she cried.  "You're the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain!"

            "I… I am?" Harry asked, grinning.

            "Yes, yes, why, after Fred and George Weasley graduated they said that you would be the natural choice for team captain, and I agree wholeheartedly."

            Harry felt his face grow red.  Had Fred and George really nominated him for the job?  He'd have to remember to thank them later.  "Thank you, professor.  I'll do my best."

            "I've no doubt in my mind that you were the right choice, Potter," McGonagall said.  "So tonight, you can celebrate – but not too late.  I've booked the field for early morning tryouts tomorrow.  The team will be picked very carefully.  After all, we've really got our work cut out for us this year."

            Her words reminded Harry of what Malfoy said on the train.  'Just wait Potter, you'll get yours…'  What exactly did Slytherin have up their sleeves for this season?  Did McGonagall know?  Perhaps she knew about the Sorting Hat as well.  Maybe Malfoy had something to do with that.

            "Professors, can I ask you a question?"

            "Certainly," Dumbledore asked.  "What's troubling you, my boy?  Is it about Sirius?"  He paused.  "I just received a letter from him yesterday morning.  He has left Hawaii and has now moved further south.  He's fine, and on Voldemort's tail."

            Harry felt a pang of jealousy.  Sirius had the time to write a letter to Dumbledore but not even send Harry a birthday card.  Then he immediately felt guilty.  Sirius was only doing what was best for his godson.

            "No, it's not about Sirius," Harry replied.  "I was wondering about the Sorting Hat tonight."

            Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged glances.  Dumbledore cleared his throat.  "Yes, well, the Hat was in a bad mood tonight…"

            "But what he was saying…" Harry's voice trailed off.  "Is it true?  Is somebody sorted wrong?"

            "Now, now," McGonagall said.  "The Sorting Hat cannot make a mistake.  It's impossible.  It is a being of magic."

            "You weren't thinking that it was you, I hope?" Dumbledore questioned.  "Harry, we've already been over this.  You belong in Gryffindor."

            "I know," Harry said.  "But there were three extra Slytherins tonight.  How is that possible?"

            "Well…" Dumbledore caught McGonagall's eye again.  "The number of students in each house isn't exactly set in stone."

"Usually, the selection process of students evens out our houses," McGonagall interjected.

"However, this year there seems to be a glitch in the system," Dumbledore said.  "But everyone was sorted correctly."

"Then why was the Sorting Hat so angry?"

The pause that followed made Harry even more suspicious.  There was something that the professors knew that he didn't.  And something told Harry that they wanted to keep it that way.

"Harry, I assure you that the Sorting Hat has done its job and you don't need to worry about it," Dumbledore replied.  "Tonight should be a night of celebration.  Go back to your friends.  I'm sure they're anxious to hear the news."  Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, and Harry knew he wouldn't be able to get anymore information from him.

Harry nodded to each of them, then left McGonagall's office and headed up to the Gryffindor common room.  Why did he feel like everyone knew something that he didn't?

            The common room was bustling with activity.  Hermione sat next to Ron on the loveseat in front of the fireplace.  An uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

            "Ron, I think we need to talk," she said.  The awkwardness between them had been growing worse and worse ever since that day in Hawaii.

            "About what?" he asked innocently.

            "I think you know."

            He turned and looked around at all the people in the common room.  "Not now, Hermione.  Not here.  Not with everybody watching."

            "When then, Ron?  When?"  She was going to have this conversation with him, and she was going to have it _now_.  "I can't ever get you alone, and when I do you refuse to speak to me."

            "Okay, okay," Ron said, trying to shush her.  "Let's talk."

            Hermione took a deep breath.  "About before – in Hawaii – I'm sorry."

            "You don't have to apologize," Ron interrupted.  He was blushing.  He looked down to his lap and began mumbling to himself.  "I'm just a big stupid oaf, that's all.  I just wanted… I don't know what I wanted.  I don't know what I was thinking.  I was just hoping you felt the same way.  If I could go back to that day, I'd…"

            "You're not going to take it back, are you?" she interjected.

            "I'd…"  He looked up and met her eyes.  "Take it back?"

            Hermione's heart was racing.  She could hear the beating in her ears.  Before she could hesitate any longer, she slipped her hand into his.  "I… I hope you're not going to take it back now."  She gulped as Ron's eyes grew wide.  His hand was warm in hers, and a little rough, like a man's hand should be.  "Now that I've just gotten used to the idea."

            A broad smile broke out on Ron's face.  "You mean… you mean…"

            "I don't mean that I'm in love with you," Hermione said quickly.  "I just mean that I'm… well…" She didn't quite know how to explain it.  She wished that sharing her feelings was as easy is arithmacy.  "I'm in _like_ with you, if that makes any sense at all."

            "Perfect sense."

Ron's wide grin stretched from ear to ear.  Hermione scooted a little closer to him on the couch, about to get more comfortable, when the portrait door swung open and shut.

Harry spotted the new couple over by the fireplace and plopped down in a nearby chair, eyeing their joined hands curiously.  Ron tried to take his hand away, but Hermione held on to it.  She wasn't going to hide her feelings any longer.  She also wanted to prove to Ron that he was right about what he said in Hawaii:  her feelings had nothing to do with Harry.

            Ron and Harry exchanged secret smiles.  "So what sort of punishment did McGonagall give you?" Ron asked.

            "Not punishment.  Actually, she congratulated me.  I'm the new Quidditch Captain!"

            "All right, Harry!  Congratulations!" Hermione cried.

            "Wicked!" Ron said.  "We need to celebrate!"

            "Celebrate what?" Ginny questioned, sitting down in the chair across from Harry..

            "Harry got quidditch captain," Hermione said.

            "That's great, Harry!" Ginny said.  "We could send somebody down to the kitchens to get some food and really have a party."

            "No, that's okay," Harry replied graciously.  "Tomorrow's the first day of classes.  And quidditch tryouts are early tomorrow morning."

            "So I heard," Ron said.  "I was thinking of trying out for the team this year.  After all, Fred and George were some of the finest beaters at Hogwarts.  Maybe I've got a little bit of their talent, too."

            "That's a good idea, Ron," Hermione said.  "You'd probably make it too."

            "Yeah," Ginny said.  "You're always practicing with Harry and everybody in the backyard.  I bet you'd have a decent shot."

            "You know, I think I will," he decided.  "Yeah.  I am going to tryout for the house team tomorrow."  And if he actually did make the team, he couldn't think of a better way to impress Hermione.


	12. A Heart of Stone

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**a Heart of stonE**

            "What do you think that was about?" Ginny asked Harry after Ron and Hermione had left for bed.

            "I think that was the continuation of what happened in Hawaii," he replied.  "And just in time too.  If I had to take one more night of Ron muttering about Hermione, I think I'd die.  I need a good night's sleep for tomorrow."

            "Well, now he'll probably talk about her nonstop," Ginny said.  "That will be a whole new experience."

            "I suppose you're right."  He smiled, and it was enough to make Ginny's heart melt.  Why couldn't he see that it was the natural choice for him to fall for her?  If her brother and Hermione were together, she and Harry would complete the group.  It would be so perfect.

            "Did you find anything out about Malfoy?" she asked.  "Or the Sorting Hat?"

            Harry shook his head.  "Not much.  Just that it's impossible for the Sorting Hat to make a mistake.  Even though the Hat _did say that there's someone sorted wrong."_

            Ginny chewed on her lower lip.  Ever since the feast, she'd been replaying the scene with Cho Chang in the bathroom.  All of those things she said.  Everybody thought she was gorgeous and graceful and kind.  Ginny was the only one who really knew that she was a conniving bitch.  Maybe Cho was sorted wrong – maybe she belonged in Slytherin with Draco.

            _Draco.  She shivered, remembering the way he'd looked at her.  He wasn't just staring at her tan.  __That bastard… she thought._

            "Ginny?"

            She shook her head.  Harry was calling her back down to earth.  "Yes, Harry?"

            "I think I'm going to go to bed now."  He yawned.  "Big day tomorrow."

            She smiled.  "I swear, Harry, all you ever think about is Quidditch."

He grinned.  Ginny loved the way his smile looked when he was tired.  Sly and devious, yet calm and comfortable.  Intoxicated from a rough first day back.

"Oh, I find a few spare moments to think about other things," he said, and winked at her.  Then he stood and headed up the stairs to the boys' sixth year dorms.

Ginny's heart nearly missed a beat.  As she skipped out of the common room and to her own dormitory, all she could think was _He winked!  Harry Potter winked at me!_

            Now this was progress.

            As Harry swooped around the Quidditch field, sweat dripping from his brow and his hands sore from gripping his broom, he had never felt more at home.  He soared high into the air, overlooking the grounds, and he had to admit that he would really miss the school once he graduated.  He'd probably miss Quidditch even more, though.

His future looked bleak.  Everything was up in the air.  What would he do once he graduated next year?  Would he try to lead a normal life, get a normal wizarding job?  Or would he be forced to hide out at the Dursleys' forever?

That was one of the reasons why he decided to study the Dark Arts.  If he could arm himself with as much knowledge and experience as possible, then maybe he could go on the offensive against Voldemort.  Maybe he could beat the wizard at his own game.  Perhaps Harry was arrogant, but he couldn't stand a life where he was just waiting around like a sitting duck.

He wondered where Sirius was.  Dumbledore said that he'd tracked Voldemort south.  South where?  South America?  Australia?  Did it even matter?  He wasn't here, where Harry wanted him.  Needed him.  He'd give anything to be able to talk to Sirius like a father. He wanted advice on so many things – but advice seemed like a petty thing to ask for when Sirius was out trying to fight Harry's battles for him.

"Heads up, Harry!" Ron called from the atmosphere below him.  Harry ducked as a bludger sped towards his head.  Ron was a having a great time on his broom.  He was no beater, but he did have some chaser skills.  He'd been in such a happy mood all morning that he was playing almost well as the veterans on the house team.

He guessed that was Hermione's doing.  She was sitting loyally on the ground below them, reading a book and glancing up occasionally.  But on those occasions he could see a certain spark in her eyes that hadn't been there the day before.

Honestly, the two of them made him sick to his stomach sometimes.

            When he thought of their perfect romance, he was bitter.  He was jealous.  Words like _unfair and __envious sped through his mind.  He tried to concentrate on his studies, concentrate on Quidditch, concentrate on chess, but inside of him was a pang of emptiness.  He wanted what Ron and Hermione had._

            The worst part was that he knew Ginny wanted it too, probably even more badly than himself.

            He wasn't blind.  He could see that she had feelings for him.  But Harry just couldn't bring himself to reciprocate.  Ginny was Ron's little sister and that was all she could be.  He wouldn't let himself think of Ginny as anything more than a young girl.  That would be crossing a line, and he knew that once he crossed it there would be nothing but heartbreak and pain for little Ginny Weasley.

            And so it was easier for Harry to crush on those girls who were out of his reach – like Cho Chang, like Fleur Delacour – because he couldn't hurt them if he didn't have a chance in hell with them.

            But with Kana, it was as if he'd thrown the entire rule book out the window.  He allowed himself to kiss her.  And the direct consequence from kissing her was putting her life in danger and leaving without saying goodbye.  Hurting her.

            He wouldn't let himself do the same thing to another girl, whether it was Ginny or Cho or even Moaning Myrtle.  He would turn his own heart into stone before hurting someone else.

            McGonagall didn't go easy on him during the tryouts.  She and Madam Hooch were also in the air, running the Gryffindors through excruciating drills.  Harry didn't know how he would be able to attend all his classes after the tryouts.  He was exhausted already.

            "How's it going, Harry?" Ron asked, pulling up next to him.

            "I think I'm a bit rusty," Harry replied.  "It's great to be playing again, though."

            "If you can call this playing," Ron muttered as McGonagall called for another painful drill.  "Here we go again."

            After another grueling half-hour, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and all of the students who tried out flew down to the center of the field and crowded around McGonagall.  "Thank you to everyone for trying out for the Gryffindor House team.  I assure you that I have some very difficult decisions to make, as you all were outstanding.  All of the houses will be posting their team rosters after dinner tonight, outside the Great Hall."  She took one last look at the circle of Gryffindors around her.  "Thank you.  You're all dismissed."

            Ron let out a sigh of relief.  "Whew.  Glad that's over."  He lifted his broom over his shoulder and wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead.

            "Yeah," Harry agreed.  "How do you think you did?"

             "I don't know.  There's some pretty stiff competition."  He shrugged.  "Wait until I tell Fred and George I tried out.  Even if I make the team, my getting the guts to tryout will be even bigger news."

            "Potter!" McGonagall called, whistling and waving over to Harry.  "Can I see you for a moment please?"

            "Uh-oh," Ron said.  "Now that you're captain, McGonagall's really going to be on your case all the time."  He chuckled.  "I'm going to go shower.  Me and Hermione'll meet you in Potions."

            Harry rolled his eyes.  "Can't wait."  Ron grinned and ran over to Hermione.  He watched jealously as the two of them clasped hands and headed towards the castle.

He hurried over to McGonagall.  "Yes, professor?"

            "Good job out there today.  You showed some real leadership," she said.  "I know that you'll do a great job as captain of the house team."

            "Ah… thanks, professor."

Her dark eyes sparkled mischievously.  "No doubts now.  This is the time to be confident."

"Yes, professor."  Again, Harry got the eerie feeling that there something going on he wasn't aware of.  But he didn't have time to ask McGonagall about it.  He didn't want to be late for his first Potions class, as much as Snape would love to punish him.

"No worries, no _distractions.  Absolutely __no distractions."_

Harry was about to ask what sort of distractions she was talking about when she shooed him away.  "You may go now," McGonagall said.

Harry turned on his heel and headed towards the castle.  He checked his watch.  The Great Hall would be just about done with breakfast.  He would have to go to Potions on an empty stomach.  Just what he needed – a _distraction from his studies.  Since McGonagall had kept him behind to give him the odd lecture, he didn't even know if he had time to take a shower.  He was tempted to fly up to Gryffindor Tower to get there faster.  Harry was sure Snape would be delighted if he showed up starving and smelling like Dobby's snotty tea cozy._

He slung his broomstick over his shoulder.  Harry sprinted into the entranceway and up the stairs to the Great Hall.  He could still hear some chatter inside.  Maybe he wasn't too late for breakfast after all.  The door swung open and a crowd of Slytherin girls, including a teary Pansy Parkinson, nearly ran him over.  Harry didn't even want to know what she was crying over, but he was sure it had something to do with Malfoy.  They seemed to be an item these days.

The door opened again, and this time Harry stopped in his tracks to avoid colliding with the girl leaving the Great Hall.  She had her dark arms crossed over her chest and seemed to be troubled, deep in thought.  Her long hair was sun-kissed blonde and hid her face.  She swerved at the last possible second, but rammed straight into Harry's Firebolt.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Harry felt his knees grow weak.  He recognized that voice.  He recognized that hair.  That body.  As her face turned upward to meet him, he recognized her lips and he could barely control his desire to kiss them.  Again.

"_Kana?"_


	13. The New Student

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on.

A/N: Sorry it's been such a long time since an update. I was into my original fiction for a while, but now I'm back on Harry Potter again. After all, the next book is coming out soon! I need to get cracking! Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Expect frequent updates. After this week, I start summer vacation. Woohoo!

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**the New studenT**

"Kana?" Harry questioned. "Kana, is that really you?!" Without thinking, he threw his arms around her. For a split second, Harry thought he felt Kana return his sentiment, but she quickly pulled away from his embrace.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "Do I… do I know you?"

Harry's heart cracked in half. He gulped. "Yes. I mean no. I mean, I heard about you." He paused, took a deep breath, and tried to collect himself. It would take some quick thinking to get him out of this one. "You're from HHHHhhlkkjdflkhlaskdfjoiqkdHawaii, right?"

She nodded, her green eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Why?"

"Oh… I was there over summer holiday," he said quickly. "It was very beautiful."

A sad smile spread over Kana's face, as though she were remembering Hawaii's sandy beaches or its blazing red sunsets. Or maybe even vaguely remembering giving surfing lessons to some over-heated British tourists on the island's blue-green shores. "Yes, it was. It is." She gazed into Harry's eyes and he felt a shiver creep up his spine. He could feel his heart pumping inside his chest.

If only she could remember that kiss. Remember him. Harry would give anything to remind her about it. He couldn't stop staring at her. He thought he was never going to see her again and now she was standing right before his very own eyes. If only he could lift a finger to her cheek and rub against her soft tanned skin, or brush his lips against her own…

What was he thinking?! He could feel himself blushing at the thought of kissing her. The silence that stood between them was an uncomfortable one, and Harry turned away from her. It hurt too much to look at her.

But she was studying Harry with equal interest. "You play Quidditch?" she asked, eying his Nimbus.

He nodded. "I'm a seeker." He did his best not to show his surprise that she had any idea what Quidditch actually was. He was still in shock. He was all sweaty and he could feel the liquid dripping down his back and even down his forehead. He was going to be late for Potions, but he didn't even care. There was nothing that Snape could do to him that wasn't worth his time with Kana.

He had to see her again. He wanted to see her all the time. He had it bad. "Listen, Kana…" He swiped his fingers through his hair and tried to shove his bangs out of his face.

"I – I'm sorry, I have to go." A shade of paleness swept over Kana's face. She managed a slight smile, then turned on her heel and hurried away.

Harry opened his mouth to shout something, to stop her, but he didn't have the heart. Why was she in such a hurry? He didn't have time to wonder. He had to get down to the dungeon after taking the quickest shower of his life. And he'd definitely need to make it a cold one.

Harry blindly made his way down the stairs. He was lost in his thoughts. Did Kana know all along she was a wizard? Sirius did say that the Islands had their own kind of magic.

The memory charm had obviously worked. Kana didn't even know who he was – yet she never asked him for his name. He wondered why she had to leave in such a hurry. And why did she look so funny when she was walking out of the Great Hall?

Just as Harry made his final approach down into the dungeon, Peeves dropped a water balloon from the balcony about his head. It had just missed him, but it wouldn't have mattered if it'd hit him anyway – he was still wet from his shower and the rough Quidditch tryouts.

"Oh Potter, you rotter. You're late for class. Now Professor Snape's going to be a real pain in the…"

"PEEVES!"

In one fluid swish, quick as lightening, dark as midnight, Professor Snape stormed out of his classroom. "I've had enough of your foolishness for one day. Get back upstairs or I'll sick Filtch on you faster than you can finish your idiotic rhyme!"

Peeves squealed like a little girl and took off through the ceiling, dumping the last of his water balloons onto the stairs.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Snape said, glaring at Harry. "So nice of you to join the rest of your class. Twenty-five points from Gryffindor. Get in here." He gestured to the door.

Harry sighed. It could have been worse. He could have gotten a detention.

But as he stumbled inside of the classroom and took his usual seat next to Ron, he realized it was going to get a lot worse. There was something going on. Something different. He turned to Ron, whose face was a little redder than usual, and raised an eyebrow. Ron gestured over to the Slytherin's side.

Harry's jaw dropped open.

Draco Malfoy was sitting smugly in the row across from Harry. The seat next to him - instead of being filled but Tweedle Dumb (Crabbe) or Tweedle Dumber (Goyle) or even Pansy Parkinson – was occupied by a different girl.

Kana sat there next to Draco Malfoy, smiling at him as he whispered in her ear.

Harry felt a wave of rage and possessiveness wash over him. He stood up, about to march over to Malfoy's desk and ask him what the hell he thought he was doing, when he felt an arm pull him back down to his seat.

"Sit down," Ron muttered under his breath.

Harry opened his mouth to object, but Snape was already eyeing him curiously. Harry glared over at Malfoy. Malfoy stared right back at him, winked, and then laughed. Kana didn't notice. She turned back to face the front of the classroom.

_She was a Slytherin!_

His knees gave out from under him. _No._ There was no way that Kana could possibly be a Slytherin. No way. Not the funny, caring, kind girl that he'd met in Hawaii. There had to be some kind of mistake.

The Sorting Hat must have been right! Somebody _was_ sorted wrong. It was Kana. It had to be.

"Mr. Potter, are you ready to join the rest of the class now?" Snape snapped.

Harry cleared his throat and avoided the eyes of his fellow classmates. "Yes sir."

Snape's eyes narrowed with suspicion, but he addressed the rest of the class. "Today we will review every _single_ potion we brewed last year." He paused. "We will first discuss the potions, and end with re-mixing the antidote we made last year for exams. Only this time, we will be testing it on your fellow classmates."

Many of the students gasped. "But Professor!" Hermione's hand shot in the air.

"Miss Granger, please put your hand down and save your breath." He began to pace the length of the classroom. "I do realize that generally, the school rules would prohibit this sort of experimentation, but with the recreation of the Dark Arts Studies, I have no doubt that this will prove to be an excellent lesson." He stopped in front of Neville Longbottom's and Seamus Finnigan's desks. "And Mr. Longbottom, this time there will be no help from Miss Granger."

Neville let out a little squeak. His exam had nearly been a disaster last year when his antidote was fed to his pet toad, Trevor. But Seamus looked more frightened than Neville; after all, he would be the one who would be poisoned and then had to take Neville's antidote.

Snape called on random people in the class and shouted out names of potions, demanding their contents, as well as their functions. Hermione's hand was constantly in the air, until Snape shot her a warning glance. She sighed and put her hand down. It was no use.

Snape called on Pansy Parkinson, who was still rather frazzled after leaving the Great Hall this morning, and she recited the ingredients of an antidote for a shivering poison. Snape then told everyone to gather the ingredients from the table in front of him.

"Oh no," Seamus muttered. His teeth were already chattering in anticipation. The poison each student would be given would be undoubtedly come from shivering shamrocks. Leprechauns would make the mistake of eating the bright green clover and would freeze to death, shivering on the outside but feverish on the inside.

"Well, it's been a while since Madam Pomfrey has seen you, hasn't it?" Ron questioned. "Not since first year? I'm sure she's missed you."

"Oh, shut up," Seamus muttered under his breath.

"How am I supposed to have any confidence in myself to get the antidote right when nobody has any confidence in me?" Neville complained, returning from Snape's desk with enough dried clover root for all of them.

"I have confidence in you, Neville," Hermione announced.

"Me too," Harry agreed. Ever since Harry found out what had happened to Neville's parents during his fourth year, Harry never doubted him. Neville was incredibly strong. It was too bad nobody but he and Hermione knew it.

Just when Neville had made it back to his and Seamus's desk, Crabbe stuck out his leg from the Slytherin side of the dungeon and Neville fell to the floor along with his clover root, which flew all over the nearby desks and cauldrons. The Slytherins erupted into laughter, except Kana, and Malfoy had the biggest grin of them all.

"Quit clowning around, Mr. Longbottom," Snape snapped, "and get back to work."

Neville knew better than to defend himself to Snape, so he reluctantly got on his hands and knees and began to gather up most of the clover he'd dropped.

"Don't worry, Neville," Hermione said. "Just follow the instructions on the board. You can do it."

"But does it say one pinch of bullfrog paste or two?" he squinted at the board.

Seamus folded his hands in his lap, closed his eyes, and proceeded to pray.


	14. Lupin's Return

**DISLCAIMER:  I own nothing.  Sadly.  Also, I welcome all reviews!  Please give me some feedback if you feel the need.  Also, I apologize for any incorrect spelling.  ^_^**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**Lupin's**** returN**

"Fleur's late," Harry muttered, looking at his watch.  "It's the first day of classes."  All of the Gryffindors were sitting in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom after their eventful double potions class.

Ron grinned.  "I forgive her.  After all, the first day is always hectic.  Remember how unorganized she was last year at the beginning of the term?"

Harry smiled faintly as he recalled the first disastrous day of Defense Against the Dark Arts class at the beginning of their fifth year.  Fleur had been a mess, and with her accent, nobody could interpret what she was saying.  It had taken a good week before Professor Delacour had her nervousness under control.

But the fond memory did not change his sour mood.  Neville had received a detention from Snape on the first day of school.  It wasn't because his antidote didn't work – no, Seamus had nothing to worry about.  It was because he had somehow messed up Kana's potion when he had tripped.  Some of the clover roots had fallen into her cauldron by mistake, and the results were disastrous.  Although, Malfoy did turn an entirely new shade of pale as he started to freeze to death.  The image of icicles hanging from his nose would bring a smile to Harry's face in the darkest of times.  Not to mention that, in a measure of sweet revenge, Malfoy ended up taking a sip of the antidote from Neville's cauldron because the other antidote had obviously not worked.

Snape was not pleased, needless to say.  He turned on Neville without question and gave him a detention.  Neville, however, wasn't fazed, and just chalked it up to the first of many with Professor Snape.

Harry began tapping his foot.  He wanted to get this class over with.  It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the subject (especially because it was vital to his studies of the Dark Arts) but just that he wanted desperately to be able to talk about Kana's sudden appearance in the wizarding world with Ron and Hermione.  He was still in shock.

"You're having a rotten day," Hermione muttered, putting her hand on Harry's knee to stop him from tapping his foot.

He scowled.  "Three guesses why."  He didn't know if he was more irritated at the fact that Kana had absolutely no idea who he was or the fact that she was sitting so close to Malfoy.

"Well, I know something that's going to turn your entire day around," Ron announced.

Harry turned to him.  "What?"

Suddenly, the door from Fleur's office opened, and instead of Fleur stepping out of her office, a familiar dark face emerged.

"Remus!" Harry cried.  He restrained himself from running over and hugging his god-father's best friend.  Professor Lupin had been such a great friend to him during his third year at Hogwarts – and Harry hadn't seen him since.

"Fleur took off with Bill to Africa somewhere," Ron whispered.  "She resigned from Hogwarts last week.  Surprise!"

Harry's smile stretched from ear to ear.  "I… I can't believe it."  Ron was right.  It was so great to see Lupin.  He was the next best thing to having Sirius himself at Hogwarts.  He looked much better than he did when he'd left Hogwarts.  He was a little heavier, and his skin wasn't so incredibly pale.  His hair was shorter.  He looked healthy.

            "Good morning, Gryffindors!" Lupin called, winking at Harry.  "It's a pleasure to see all of you again."

            Cheers erupted from the room.  All of the sixth years had a great time in Defense Against the Dark Arts when Lupin taught the class during their third year.  It was the most they had ever learned in that subject.

            Hermione was still skeptical.  "But Professor, how did they ever let you back into Hogwarts again?"

Harry and Ron both glared at her for asking such a rude question, but Lupin was more than willing to answer.  "That's a very fair question, Hermione, and I'll be honest with you.  It was a very controversial decision to let me teach again, but Professor Dumbledore corresponded with all of your parents, as well as with the school governors, and by nothing short of a miracle, here I am."  He shrugged.  "There will be new security measures, of course, but I am determined to give you the best education possible."

"So will we be fighting bogarts again?" Neville questioned.

"No, I'm afraid not."  Lupin paused.  "I don't need to tell all of you that these are dark times ahead of us.  I must prepare you for the worst.  This class will be dealing with the darker side of Dark Arts, so to speak.  For those of you studying the Dark Arts as your major concentration, this class will be corresponding with the new Dark Arts class.  We will be going in-depth on certain spells and issues.  But today is the first day of class, so we can definitely have some fun."

Fun.  Harry had almost forgotten what that was.

            Ginny sat in utter disbelief at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

            _No way_. _No WAY__!_

_            She glared at the Slytherin table – at one particular girl – sitting at the Slytherin table.  So many questions entered her mind.  What was _she_ doing here?  How did she __get here all the way from Hawaii?_

            _Why the hell did she show up?!_

            Ginny slammed her head on the table.  This could not be happening.  Just when she thought that she had gotten every other girl out of the way, Makana Nane, the mysterious island girl, had to show up on her turf.  It was bad enough that Ginny had Cho Chang to deal with.  Now she had to face two girls who were also competing for Harry's affection.

            _Why me?_

            "What's up, Ginny?" Ron questioned, carrying a plate of sandwiches for both himself and Hermione to the table.

            "What's _she doing here?"_

            "Who?"

            Ginny lifted her head.  "Kana!  You know, the girl Harry left behind in Hawaii?  With no memory?"

            "That's what I'd like to know," Hermione said, sitting down next to Ron, shouldering a bag of books.  "It's all very suspicious."

            "It's all very bad," Ginny muttered.

            "Want a sandwich?" Ron asked, pushing the plate towards his little sister.

            Ginny shook her head.  "I suddenly lost my appetite.  Where's Harry?"

            "Lupin wanted to talk to him after class."

            "Why?"

            "How should I know?" Ron said.  "I'm not his keeper."

            She scoffed.  Ron wasn't any help.  She wished that Harry were in the Great Hall so that he could see how Draco Malfoy was all over Kana.  He'd carried her lunch for her, carried her books, pulled out the bench and pushed her in after she sat down.

            What was so special about this girl?

            Ginny frowned.  Well, any girl who wanted anything to do with Malfoy got what she deserved.  If Malfoy was going to make a play for Kana, then Ginny had no problem with it.  Why was she even worried about how it would affect Harry?  It's not like the two of them were a couple in a Hawaii.  It's not like they'd dated or kissed.  She was just some girl.  And she didn't even remember Harry in the first place.  And if Harry talked to her about Hawaii he'd be breaking about half-a-dozen ministry rules.  Ginny had nothing to worry about.  Especially if Kana was in Slytherin.

            But there was still a nagging in the pit of her stomach as Harry approached their table.

            "So what's next?" Ron asked between mouthfuls.

            Harry pulled his crumpled schedule out of his pocket and peered at the piece of parchment.  "Advanced Divination."

            Hermione grunted.  "Advanced.  We'll just see how advanced it is."

            "Maybe Professor Trelawney has brushed up a little," Ron said hopefully.  "Maybe she took a summer correspondence course or something."

            "I don't think so."

            "Oh, come on Hermione, at least we'll all have a good laugh," Harry replied.  "And it's only an hour.  With our new schedules, the time will fly by."

            "Speaking of our schedule," Ron said.  "I really hate how we only have History of Magic once a week."

            "Why?" Harry questioned.  "It's so boring."

            "I happen to think it's fascinating," Hermione said.  "And what do you care?  All you do is sleep!"

            "I know."  Ron grinned.  "I'm going to miss my naptime."

            Hermione rolled her eyes.  "Oh, look!"  She pointed to the entrance doors.  "It's McGonagall.  She's got the list of the new quidditch teams.  Let's go see if you made it."

            Ron dropped his sandwich.  "I don't want to go see.  I'm perfectly fine not knowing."

            "You're such a wimp," Ginny muttered.

            "Oh, relax Ron.  I'm sure you made it," Harry said, more as a friend than captain.  "You had some good moves out there."

            "Really?"

            Harry nodded.

            Ron picked up the last of his sandwich, shoved it in his mouth, and took a swig of his water.  "I'm ready."


	15. Slytherin's Secret Weapon

DISCLAIMER:  I own nothing.  As usual.

A/N:  Anybody want to review?  Any takers?  Please?  I know.  Begging doesn't become me.****

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Slytherin's**** Secret Weapon**

A crowd had gathered around the parchment posted against the wall in the entranceway.  Most of the students were first-years, nervously chatting to one another.  Ron hung back.  "I don't want to see.  Somebody else look."

"Oh, get out of the way," Hermione grumbled, and made her way through the crowd.

Ron smiled.  "She's so aggressive.  That's why I love her."  Harry laughed.

            "Ron!" Hermione called from somewhere in the crowd.  "You made it!  Congratulations!"  She ran over to him and threw her arms around him.  "You're a chaser!"

            "That's great!" Harry exclaimed.  "Welcome to the team!"  He patted Ron on the back.

            "Wow.  I can't believe I made it.  Wait until Fred and George hear."  He paused.  "I bet if I hurried, I could send an owl and make it to the North Tower in time for divination."

            "'Arry!"

            Harry turned to see Hagrid walking towards them.  "Hello, Hagrid," Harry waved.  "Ron's just made the house team."

            "Great job there, Ron."  He grinned.  "Say 'Arry, I don't have much time to talk, but I hope you'll have some free time tonight to head down ter my hut.  I've still got the other half of yer birthday gift."

            "Oh yeah."  Harry had forgotten all about the other part of his birthday present.  "Say, Hagrid, what is it?"

            "I can't tell ya that.  It's a surprise."  He winked.  "But she'll be waitin'."  He turned on his heel and headed inside the Great Hall.

            "Oh no."  Harry sighed.

            "I wonder what it is?" Hermione questioned.  "It can't be too dangerous if he keeps it on the grounds."  She paused.  "Well, I guess that's not entirely true.  There was the dragon.  And the hippogriff."

            "And the blast-ended skrits," Ron added.  "I still have a few burn scars."

            "Well, there's only one way to find out.  I guess I'll take a trip down there tonight."  Harry sighed and tried to block out mental images of a pet blast-ended skrit of his own.

            "Well, Captain Potter, I see you've got your pathetic little team put together."  Malfoy had joined the crowd at the postings.  He was looking smug and glowing with arrogance.  "Looks like McGonagall's letting anyone make the team this year.  Even losers like Weasley."

            "Shove it, Malfoy," Harry said.  "Ron made the team fair and square, and he'll out-fly your chasers, hands down."

            "I wouldn't be too sure of that Potter," Malfoy grinned.  "I'm a chaser this year, and Weasley will be eating my dust if I have anything to do with it."

            "_You're_ a chaser?" Ron questioned.  "But… why?"

            "We found a new seeker," Malfoy replied.  "I hate to admit it, but she's better than I am.  She's faster.  More accurate.  More precise."

            "She?" Harry asked.  It was general knowledge that the Slytherin's house team had never had a girl on it before – much less as a seeker.

            "Go look for yourself, Potter."

            Confused, Harry made his way through the thinning crowd and found the Slytherin team list.  At the very top, next to Seeker, was a very familiar name.

            "Potter, I'd like you to meet our new seeker, Makana Nane."  He draped his arm around her shoulders, his sly grin stretching from ear to ear.  "She's our secret weapon."

            Harry felt his knees grow weak.  Had he slipped into some alternate dimension?  How could this be happening?  There was no way Kana could be a seeker – he didn't even think that she'd been on a broom before.  How could she be Slytherin's new seeker?

            A sickening feeling overwhelmed him as he realized that it all did make sense.  Maybe Kana had always been a witch.  She'd just transferred to Hogwarts.  She didn't remember him from the memory charm.  And that's why she was so interested in him this morning – because she saw his broomstick and she played quidditch.  But why did she run away from him so suddenly?

            "I don't believe it," Ginny muttered behind them.  "Malfoy, are you crazy?  How could you ever give up your position?"

            "I recognize talent when I see it," Malfoy replied.  "And she's got it."

            There was a hint of rose in Kana's dark cheeks as she stood next to Malfoy.  "I… I'm not that good," she said.  "Really."  She looked fearfully up at Harry.

            Was it really fear that he saw in her eyes?  It didn't make any sense.

            "This is the enemy," Malofy said, pointing at Harry.  "You don't have to make small talk with him.  Or his fan club."  He brushed past Harry, bumping his shoulder.  "Let's go."  He dragged her down the hallway and up the stairs towards the North Tower.

            "I don't believe it," Ginny said.  "I never thought I'd see the day that Malfoy would actually _admit_ there was someone better than himself at quidditch."  Ginny didn't know whether to be dazed or impressed.

            "I can't believe she's a seeker," Harry said.  "I can't believe that she even knows what quidditch is."  He turned to Ron and Hermione.  "Do you think she's been a witch this whole time?  I mean, even in Hawaii?"

            Hermione shrugged.  "It's possible."

            "She did have some sort of… mysterious quality about her," Ginny muttered.  "But why would she come to Hogwarts for her sixth year?" she questioned.  "That doesn't make any sense."

            "And if she has been a witch this whole time, she would have recognized you while we were in Hawaii," Ron added.

            "What do you mean?"

            "I mean you're famous, Harry," Ron said.  "You're a legend.  There really isn't a witch or wizard alive who doesn't know your story.  That wouldn't recognize your scar.  If Kana didn't say anything about it, then her mother would have.  _Somebody_ would have."

            Harry frowned.  "I… I suppose you're right."  He was so confused.  He didn't understand what was going on.  This was all some amazing coincidence.  But Sirius did say that the islands had their own magic.

"C'mon," Ron said.  "We'd better get moving or we'll late for divination."

            Cho resisted the urge to plug her nose.  Professor Trelawney's tower was more fragrant that usual.  She couldn't see any evidence of the burning incenses, but the classroom still reeked something powerful.

            Cho adored Professor Trelawney.  In fact, the professor was one of the people who had inspired her to study divination, besides everything that had happened with Cedric's death.  But sometimes Cho thought she was an absolute head case.  It was only the first day of the term, and she was already losing her mind.  She had rushed Cho out of her office so quickly that she had barely had time to introduce herself or what she was doing there.

            "I know who you are and what you are doing, dear," Professor Trelawney had said.  "But you are clouding my aura.  I feel a premonition coming on."  And with a flick of her hand, she had sent Cho away.

            _I suppose she was right,_ Cho thought.  There was no reason for Cho to introduce herself.  The woman was psychic.  She was just hoping to feel a little more camaraderie with the professor because she was going to be her intern.  Cho would be observing the sixth year Advanced Divination classes twice a week for the entire first term.

            And that meant she would be observing Draco Malfoy twice a week for the entire first term.

            A group of chattering girls was the first to climb up the ladder to the classroom.  They all sat together in one corner of the room.  Some Hufflepuff boys were next, looking like they wanted to be someplace else, followed by some Gryffindors who were grumbling about the class.  One of them began to sneeze from the heavy perfume.

            Finally, Draco Malfoy's head popped out of the trapdoor.  He was looking very attractive with his pale blonde hair slicked back.  He had grown over the summer, mostly in muscle mass.  As he climbed off the ladder, she watched as he offered his hand to the next person coming up the ladder.

            Cho frowned.  Why was he smiling like that?  He shouldn't be smiling at anyone like that.  Not after she had gotten rid of that annoying Pansy Parkinson who constantly followed him around like a little puppy.  She had been easy to get rid of.  A few rumors of promiscuity with Draco's two sidekicks was more than enough to take her out of the picture.

            A dark, elegant had reached up and clasped onto Draco's wrist, and he gently pulled up a girl who she didn't recognize.  Cho felt the heat of jealousy on her face.

            "Thanks," the girl replied.  "I don't know how I would have found my way around without your help Draco.  I really appreciate it."

            "It's my pleasure," Draco replied.  He gestured over to a table with a crystal ball.  They sat across from one another, knees touching.

            More students began to pile into the cramped classroom.  Cho was scarcely paying attention.  Who was the new girl?  She had to be a sixth year, because only sixth years were required to take Advanced Divination.  Maybe she was a transfer student.  An exchange student, like they had in muggle schools.  Maybe she was from Beaubaxtons.  Maybe she was part Veela, and that's why Draco couldn't seem to take his eyes off her.

            _No, she's not _that_ pretty._

            Cho sighed.  She didn't have the accent that Professor Delacour had either.  No, she wasn't an exchange student.  Maybe she was just a new student, though Cho had never heard of such a thing.

            The tower was now overwhelmed with students.  Due to the addition of the new Dark Arts Studies program, classes meant for two houses were being held with all four.  Cho hoped that Professor Trelawney would be able to handle so many students at once.

            Suddenly, the door from her office burst open.  The breeze from it caused nearby candles to go out.  Professor Trelawney's eyes were lit up as she entered the classroom, her many necklaces and bracelets clanging together with each step.

            "I have just had a premonition."

            "Oh great," Harry mumbled, putting his head down at his table.  Ron nudged him, grinning.

            Sure, it was all a good laugh for Ron.  But every year the first day of divination was mortifying for Harry.  He did not feel like hearing about his untimely and unusually gruesome death today.  He didn't want Professor Trelawney to say a word about it in front all of the houses, not to mention Kana and Cho Chang, whose appearance in the class only set him up for immediate humiliation.

            And it wasn't that Professor Trelawney was always a total quack; there was one time during his third year where she predicted something that came true.  Of course, she had no recollection of this prophecy, which meant that today's foreseeing of his death was total bull…


	16. Inner Eyes and Exotic Birds

DISCLAIMER:  Again, I own nothing.  Do I really need to put this at the top of _every_ chapter?

A/N:  My Hagrid dialogue sucks.  Sorry.  I tried.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**INNER EYES AND EXOTIC BIRDS**

"Where is she?"  Professor Trelawney demanded.  She studied each student carefully behind her spectacles.

Cho smiled.  Maybe the professor was going to give her an introduction after all.  She stood up from her chair and raised her hand. "I'm right here, Professor."

Professor Trelawney, along with the rest of the class, turned to Cho.  Cho carefully straightened her skirt and sucked in her stomach, as she knew that Draco was looking at her as well.

The professor looked at her with distaste.  "No, not you my dear."

Cho opened her mouth, about to protest, then looked to the rest of the class, who were all sharing small smiles.  She could feel all the blood rushing to her cheeks.  She quickly sat down and tried desperately to concentrate on the parchment paper in front of her.

Professor Trelawney continued to search each face for something.  "Where is she?  The gift.  The new gift."  She made her way to the side of the room where the Slytherin's were huddled together.  She glanced at Draco, and then at the girl next to him.  "Ah ha!  You are new, are you not?  Stand up."

Cho scowled.  What was so special about her?  The new girl shakily stood up and the whole class had focused their attention on her.  Even Draco was looking up at the new girl.

"What is your name?"  Professor Trelawney requested.

"Um, my name…"  The girl cleared her throat and spoke louder.  Cho was at the edge of her seat.  Finally, she would have a name to place with her face.  "My name is Makana.  Makana Nane."

Cho scoffed.  What the hell kind of a name was that?

"And you have a gift.  I can feel it.  It is very strong with you, no?"

Makana looked down at the floor, her weight shifting from foot to foot.  "I'm sorry professor, I think… I think you must be mistaken."

_At least that girl is right about something, Cho thought with a smirk._

"I'm afraid not," Professor Trelawney replied haughtily.  "My predictions are never wrong."  There were some muted grunts from the other students, but she continued as though she hadn't heard them.  "You do have a gift, my dear."

"My name means gift, professor," Makana answered.  "It means gift in Hawaiian."

"Then you are aptly named," Professor Trelawney replied.  She snapped her fingers.  "This gift is a burden, Miss Nane.  Sometimes it will aid you, and sometimes it will merely frustrate you.  You will need much guidance with your inner eye."  She made her way to the front of the classroom.  "I suggest that you set up an appointment with me.  We will have much to discuss."

Makana sat down as Professor Trelawney addressed the rest of the sixth years.  "Now, this year will prove to be much more difficult than last year's activities.  In fact, many of you who do not possess a particularly strong inner eye will not be doing well in this course.  And you dear," she pointed at Hermione Granger, who sank down into her chair, "you might as well quit while you're ahead."

"Can you believe the audacity of that woman?!" Hermione shouted as she paced the common room.  "She singled me out, right in front of everyone.  It was terrible."

"I actually found it quite funny," Ron replied, plopping into a chair.  "Don't worry, 'Mione.  Nobody takes her seriously.  Except for maybe Parvati and Lavender."

"And Cho," Harry added, sprawling out on one of the couches.  "I wonder what she was doing there."

"Probably worshiping her idol," Hermione scoffed.  "Honestly.  I'm going to show that woman.  I will pass her class with flying colors.  Inner eye or not."

"That's the spirit," Ron said, reaching out and grabbing her hand.

"Hey!" she cried as he pulled her into his lap.

"Don't worry, I can tutor you," he said.  "It's all about being creative.  And I am _very creative.  You just need to stop worrying about it."  Ron entwined her fingers with his own._

"I'm not worrying about it," she said defensively, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh yes you are.  You nearly killed poor Susan Bones in Charms with that weaponry spell."  Ron turned to Harry.  "And at least you won't be dying this year."

"Yeah," Harry mumbled.  It was rather odd that his name hadn't come up once during their divination lesson.  Not that Harry was upset about it.  It was nice to be able to take a backseat in that class.  He had to wonder how long it would last though.  Eventually, she was bound to mention him.

"You know," Ron said, gazing into Hermione's eyes, "we haven't gotten the chance to celebrate my making the house team."

"You're right," Hermione replied.  "We could probably head down to the kitchen and get some leftover dessert from dinner."

Harry looked up at the two of them, cuddled so closely together on the chair.  He felt awkward, like a third wheel.  The two of them were so happy together.  He didn't think he wanted to crash their celebration.  "How about you two go and celebrate together," he suggested.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.  "I've got to go visit Hagrid anyway.  Get the other part of my birthday gift."

"Let us know if you need an extra hand," Ron said.  "You know, if your little "gift" happens to bite off one of yours."

Harry grinned.  "Gee, thanks."

"No problem.  After all, what are friends for?"

The sun was just setting as Harry made his way down to Hagrid's Hut.  The days were getting shorter and shorter as fall approached.  He shivered, but he didn't know if it was because he was cold or because of the irony of the day's events.

'This is the enemy…'

_Malfoy_.  Harry punched his fist into a nearby tree trunk.  How could things be so backward?  How could Kana be in Slytherin?  How could she not remember him?  How could she not remember their kiss?  There was a part of him that was overjoyed at the thought of sharing classes with her over the next school year, but the other part of him was so devastated by the fact that she didn't remember him he didn't know if he could recover.

_So this is what a broken heart feels like.  He sighed as he stepped up to Hagrid's door and knocked.  He could hear his ferocious dog, Fang, begin to bark happily inside._

"'At's enough, Fang!"  Hagrid shouted as he opened the door.  But there was no stopping the bloodhound.  He tackled Harry and attempted to give his face a bath.  Hagrid pulled the dog off of him and sent him outside.  "Sorry, e's a little excited.  Hasn't seen ya in a while an' all."  Hagrid grinned.  

"Hagrid, you look… different," Harry exclaimed.  His clothes had absolutely no holes in them, and he had a very nice tweed jacket that was a little short on his arms.  His hair was actually tamed, pulled back in a ribbon.  His beard was still as unruly as ever.  But as Harry looked him over, he did begin resemble more of a professor at Hogwarts than the gamekeeper.

He blushed.  "Well, Maxine may 'ave had a bit to do with that.  She says that any husband of er's got to be nicely dressed 'n jackets and look presentable."

"Husband?" Harry questioned.  "You mean you two…"

"Oh no, no," Hagrid replied.  "It's just 'at… Well, I wouldn't mind bein' a husband someday.  I've thought about proposin'…"  He grinned.  "And the jacket makes me feel a little better 'bout teachin'."

Harry laughed.  "That's great, Hagrid."  But part of him felt a pang of jealousy.  Was everybody in love?  Did everybody have somebody except for him?

"So are you ready for the rest o' your gift?" Hagrid asked.

Harry gulped.  "Ah, Hagrid, about that…"  But Hagrid didn't seem to hear him.  He ushered Harry outside of his hut.  Harry followed closely behind him.  "Is… is it something I can keep at the castle?  Near my bedroom?"

"Oh no, 'fraid not, Harry.  In fact, this will have ta be our little secret until the end o' the year."  He winked.

Harry gulped.  This was not good.

"You can tell Hermione and Ron, o' course."  He grinned.  "But other than that, nobody ought ter know."  He paused.  "Okay, close yer eyes now, 'Arry.  You're gonna love her."

_Her_.  Harry silently prayed as he did what Hagrid said.  He could hear some commotion and the clanging of metal. He envisioned a giant wire cage containing some deadly gruesome animal, yet "cute" by Hagrid's standards.  Maybe Harry could make a run for it.

"Okay, 'Arry, open 'em."

Bracing himself for the worst, Harry opened one eye.  There was no cage.  There was something standing upright on the ground.  He opened his other eye.  An object covered with a blanket.  And best of all, it wasn't moving.

"It's not exactly somethin' ya can wrap an' send," Hagrid explained.  "Go on and see."

Harry approached his "gift" with extreme caution.  Maybe it was sleeping.  No, it was definitely too oddly shaped to be an animal.  His curiosity was getting the better of him.  He took a deep breath, and then removed the blanket.

It was a motorcycle.

Not just any motorcycle.  It was Sirius's motorcycle.  Harry would recognize it anywhere.  It had been in Hagrid's possession ever since the night Harry's parents had been killed.

"Hagrid…" Harry breathed.  "I… I can't believe you're giving it to me."

"Well, it's not exactly my decision," Hagrid replied.  "It's from both of us."  He produced an envelope from the breast pocket of his suit.  Harry's name was scrawled on the front.  He recognized the handwriting. It was from Sirius.

"Was he here?" Harry asked angrily.  "Did he come all the way to Hogwarts and not see me?"

"No, he sent me an owl."  Hagrid paused, looking confused.  "Well, I guess it wasn't exactly an owl, ter tell ya the truth.  It was somethin' I didn't recognize."

Harry tried to hide his disappointment.  "This is great, Hagrid.  Thank you so much!"  He reached over and gave him a hug.

"Aw, it weren't nothin'," Hagrid said sheepishly.  "Now, I'll let ya take it fer a test drive tonight, but other than that ye've got ter wait ter the end o' the term ta drive it again – at least under my supervision."  He winked.

Harry grinned.  He got distinct impression that as long as Hagrid didn't know, Harry would be allowed to use the motorcycle as often as he wanted.

Now he could really fly.


	17. In the Dungeon

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

A/N:  Anybody care to review?  Really?  Please?  I want to know if you hate Kana or if you hate the whole thing or if you like it or if you love and you want some more of it.****

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**In the dungeoN**

The new Dark Arts classroom was in the depths of Hogwarts, even further underground than Snape's office.  Harry made his way cautiously down the stairs.  He could hear someone following him.  He suspected it was Malfoy or one of his goons.  No one else in their right mind would be taking the new class.

Harry checked his watch.  It couldn't have been too much farther or else he'd be late for class.  Maybe he'd passed it.  He slowed, avoiding a puddle of some dark goo dripping from the ceiling above.  No, he was sure it was a little farther.  He'd been given a map, and he seemed to be on track.  If only he'd brought the Marauder's Map, then he'd know where he was for sure.  But then there was always the chance that someone would discover it.

            "Augh!"

            He heard the footsteps behind him come to a halt, the screeching of shoes, and something hitting the floor.  Harry quickly doubled back to find Neville, lying on his back in the puddle that Harry had avoided earlier.

            "Are you all right?" Harry asked.  He held out a hand for Neville to grip and helped him to his feet.

            "Just fine, thanks," Neville replied, rubbing his backside.

            "What are you doing down here?"

            Neville raised an eyebrow.  "I'm… I'm going to class, of course.  Don't tell me you're lost.  I thought for sure _you'd be able to follow the map to the Dark Arts classroom."_

            "Oh, yeah," Harry said.  He ran his fingers through his hair.  "I didn't realize that you were planning to study the Dark Arts.  Everyone said that you were studying Herbology."

            Neville frowned.  "I know Herbology is the only thing I'm good at, but I just…"  His voice trailed off.  "I just want to do something else.  I want to make a difference."  He stared at the floor.  "I want to make sure that nobody else's parents end up like mine."

            Harry didn't know what to say.  He'd never heard Neville speak of his mother or father before.  He didn't even think that Neville knew he was aware of their condition.  He cleared his throat.  "I feel the same way Neville.  I don't want any one else's parents to end up like mine, either."

            Neville looked up at Harry and the two of them shared a smile.  Harry never realized how similar the two of them were.  Neville had changed so much from the chubby, clumsy first-year who could never keep track of his toad.  He had filled out a little, but still looked like a little boy when he smiled.

            "C'mon," Harry said.  "I think it's only a little further.  We're going to be late."

            He picked up the pace as he and Neville turned the corner and found the dark corridor leading to the new classroom.  The dungeon door was made of moldy wood.  In fact, as Harry entered the class, he realized that the entire room smelled of mold and mildew.  He crinkled his nose.

            The room itself was nearly empty.  There was a teacher's desk and chalkboard at the front of the room.  There were no posters or paintings or pictures on the walls.  There were only eight individual desks lined up.  Perhaps there was no partner pairing in this class.  Harry found a seat in the middle of the back row.  Neville sat next to him, on the end.

            "Saint Potter, what are you doing here?"

            Harry spun around.  Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Kana were standing the doorway.  Harry's heart pounded in his chest at the sight of Kana.  How could she get caught up in this entire mess?  How could she be studying the Dark Arts?  Did she even know what they were?

            "And Longbottom, are you lost?" Malfoy laughed.  "You do know that this is the Dark Arts class."

            "Shove it, Malfoy," Harry said.

            "Oh come on Potter, I can see the fear in your eyes already.  And Longbottom will probably wet his pants.  You don't really expect to survive this class, do you?"

            "I survived Voldemort, didn't I?" Harry replied.  He glared at Malfoy.  "Just sit down and shut up.  I think you've said enough for today."

            Malfoy cursed under his breath, and then sat down at the desk next to him.  There weren't very many more places to choose from.  Harry was not looking forward to being in such close company with Malfoy.

            But things did start to look up when Kana sat down in front of Malfoy.

            Harry was so close to her he could smell the scent of cocoanut on her dark skin.  Her blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun and a few small ringlets were touching the back of her neck.  Harry resisted the urge to pull on one and watch it spring back.  He wanted to talk with her – to hear her voice – but he didn't know what to say.  And Malfoy was very territorial about everything.  If it was general knowledge that Kana was now his…

            Harry shuttered at the thought.

If only she could remember him.  If only she'd never been given that memory charm.  If only the charm hadn't worked.  Of course, then there would be no guarantee that she would have lived.  It was better that she was alive with no memory than be dead and only a memory.

Harry tried to control himself.  His blood was boiling inside him from the argument with Malfoy, and it also seemed to be rushing to a part of his body where he didn't want anyone to notice.  He took a deep breath, then blew it out.

            He heard footsteps out in the corridor, and another person walked into the classroom.  Everyone turned to look.

            "Hannah!" Neville exclaimed.

            Hannah Abbott of the Hufflepuff house grinned at Neville, then sat down in the seat in front of him.  The two of them chatted nervously.  Harry was glad that Neville would have another friend in the class.  His greatest strength was in his faith of his friends.

            Then Harry heard the distinct clicking of high heeled shoes.  He turned around just as Pansy Parkinson made her way into the dungeon classroom.  She saw Malfoy before he saw her, and took the time to straighten her skirt and fluff her hair a little.  He didn't notice, however, because Malfoy was engaged in a deep conversation about quidditch with Kana.

            "You!" Pansy shouted.  "What the hell are you doing here?"  She stretched out an index finger and pointed it at Kana.  She practically took the words out of Harry's mouth.

            Kana whirled around in her seat, looking very confused.  "I… I'm sorry?"

            Pansy marched over to Kana's desk, and Harry was fearful that she was going to whip out her wand and curse Kana on the spot.

            "I think I've had enough of you and all of your games," Pansy cried.  "I won't stand for you to spread anymore lies about me.  I'm sick and tired of watching you smother Draco with your affections and flirt endlessly with him."

            Harry stomach twisted into a knot.  Had Kana really been affectionate with him?

            "He is _my boyfriend, and I will not let you just move in and take him away from me."  She slammed both of her fists down onto Kana's desk, the sound echoing through the dungeon.  Hannah and Neville quickly stopped their chatting._

            "But I wasn't…" Kana started.

            "I am not your boyfriend anymore, Pansy," Malfoy said with a heavy sigh.  "How many times do we have to have this conversation?  We are over."

            "We are not over," Pansy replied, "until I say we are."

            "You are making a complete fool of yourself," Malfoy announced.

            "I don't care," Pansy snapped.  "I will do everything in my power to make a complete fool out of _you_."  She glared at Kana.  "You… you liar."

            "I don't know what you're talking about," Kana replied.  "Please, Pansy, I didn't…"

            "Shut up you evil, gossiping, deceitful _bitch_!"

            Harry gripped his wand inside his robe.  He felt almost as confused as Kana looked, but he refused to believe that anything Pansy was saying was true.

            "Pansy…"

            "I said _shut up!" Pansy interrupted.  "I don't know who the hell you think you are, just waltzing into Slytherin thinking you can get away with all of your lies."_

            "What lies?" Malfoy questioned.  He gestured to Crabbe and Goyle.  "They've confirmed it."

            Pansy's face turned many different shades of red.  "It's not true.  I would never – Draco, you've got to believe me.  This is all _her doing!"_

            "Makana has nothing to do with your… promiscuity."  Malfoy sneered.  "So just sit down before you humiliate yourself any further."

            "This is not over," Pansy whispered, taking the desk in front of Harry and next to Kana.  "I will pay you back for this.  I will have my revenge."

            "But Pansy, I don't know what you're talking about.  I didn't say anything."

            Pansy shoved a hand in Kana's face, silencing her.

            Harry frowned.  This was going to be some class.  With only eight of them, they would be working very closely together with very harmful magic.  At least he would be there to protect Kana.  He turned to Neville, who actually did look quite close to wetting himself.

            And it looked like Harry was there to protect him, too.


	18. Fighting Fire with Fire

DISCLAIMER:  Again, nothing is mine.

A/N:  MADS!  You are awesome!  Thank you so much for your review!  You have no idea how much I appreciate it!  And you bring up some very valid points.  Yes, it is moving _terribly slowly, but I just have a lot I need to explain before it's all action.  The title will become apparent later on, but I don't want to hit you over the head with it to make it obvious… In the beginning, anyways.  I suppose it's not really the beginning anymore, is it?  Ah, well.  And yes, the title could double for his arch rival.  You are so perceptive!  ::hug::  Thanks so much!  _

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**FIGHTING FIRE WITH FIRE**

The chamber door into the dungeon classroom swung open.  Harry glanced nervously at his watch.  They were five minutes behind schedule.  He had no idea who the professor of the Dark Arts was.  He could only imagine it being someone like Malfoy's father, a cold, pale, rotten man with evil eyes and a twisted smile.

            But the man who stepped into the classroom looked nothing at all like Harry expected.  He was very tall and muscular, with broad shoulders and a chiseled face.  His hair was brown and curly.  In fact, he would have looked rather virtuous if his empty gray eyes hadn't given him away.  They were unfeeling and cloudy.

            "Now that we're all here," he announced, "and everyone has said what they have to say…"  He glanced at Pansy, who sunk low into her seat in front of Harry and blushed.  "Allow me to introduce myself.  My name is Jared Cambridge, and I will be your professor in your study of the Dark Arts."  He spoke clearly, with a slight hint of an accent that reminded Harry of Viktor Krum.

            "Not all of you may be aware of the danger of the Dark Arts that surrounds you.  I was educated in a school where every student was required to learn dark magic.  Both defense and offense were taught.  I know that Hogwarts has taken a step backward with its decision to begin teaching the Dark Arts again, but I believe that by educating each of you about the Dark Arts, I will be preparing you for the final battle that lies ahead."

            Harry felt a tightening in his chest.  How was it that everyone new about this war between good and evil but couldn't do a damn thing to prevent it?

            "I only use my knowledge of the Dark Arts for education purposes.  However, there are very few of us who are masters of the dark magic who do not use it to harm others.  There are many wizards who will be using it for evil."

            Harry heard Kana gulp in the silence.  Could she comprehend what was going on?  Did she even know what Dark Magic was capable of?  How did she get involved in this mess?  Harry would do anything to be back in Hawaii with her when he didn't have a care in the world.

            "…Take the forest, for example," Professor Cambridge continued.  Harry had missed part of the lecture in his day dreaming.  "Hogwarts itself is a very _good_ place, but in the forest lies evil.  There is a little evil everywhere, and a little evil in everybody."  He paused, his eyes searching the class.  Harry felt Cambridge's eyes on his scar, and watched them move to a shaky Neville beside him.  "This class is created by those of us who believe the only way to fight fire is with fire.  You can only fight dark magic with dark magic.  I am here to empower you with the knowledge and tools to not only protect yourself, but also strike back against the dark wizards who threaten you."

            He was staring directly at Harry now, his eyes dark.  "And they will threaten you."

            Cambridge made his way to his desk and sat down.   The dungeon was so quiet that Harry could hear water dripping out in the corridor.  He sighed heavily, then casually lifted his feet up onto his desk, and crossed them at the ankles.  His entire being seemed to change – his body language, his facial expressions.  "I'm very sorry if I scared anyone, but this is the standard lecture one begins with when teaching the Dark Arts.  This is a very serious subject, however I don't intend on being serious all the time."

            Everyone seemed to relax in their seats.  Even Harry felt more at ease.  After all, knowledge was power.  He didn't know if he could even perform dark magic on someone, let alone if he could live with the consequences, but at least he would truly know what he was up against.

For once, he would see what it was like to be the predator and not the prey.

            "At first, it was sort of intimidating.  He gave us this big lecture on how we need to watch our backs because evil is everywhere," Harry explained, slipping on his t-shirt over his boxers.  "But then he was really relaxed."

            "So what are you going to be doing in there?" Ron questioned, pulling straightening his pillows on his bed.

            "I'm not exactly sure.  He said we're going to study the curses first."

            "Do you think you'll actually get to perform them?"

            Harry shrugged.  "I'm still surprised that Professor Dumbledore is allowing us to study the Dark Arts."

            "It was all Lucius Malfoy's idea," Ron explained, plopping down on his bed.  "He lodged a complaint with the governors about how Hogwarts is missing a well-rounded education.  It was only a matter of time before he found some way to bring evil into the school."

            Harry frowned.  Did Ron think it was a bad idea to be teaching the Dark Arts?  Harry felt that, being who he was, this was really the best education for him.  He needed to learn as much about the other side as possible if was truly going to defeat Voldemort someday.  "He kept talking about a war.  A battle that's going to take place."

            Ron nodded.  "Yeah, mum and dad are worried about it.  Especially after everything that happened after our fourth year…" His voice trailed off.  "So few people really believe that You-Know-Who has a physical body.  There are more death eaters lurking around than believers.  Hey, what's that?"  Ron pointed at the floor, beneath Harry's bed.

            Harry got on his hands and knees and picked up the envelope.  "It's from Sirius.  It came with the motorcycle.  I forgot to open it last night."  Harry plopped down on his bed and opened the manila envelope.  It was heavier than her realized.

            "So when can Hermione and I see her?"

            "Who?"

            "The motorcycle."

            Harry grinned.  "Well, I think it'd be best to go at night.  I'm not really sure if Hagrid even has it outside during the day.  But we can't go tomorrow – we've got astronomy at midnight."  He yawned.  "How about some night this weekend, when the astronomy tower is closed?"

            "Sounds good to me."

            Harry's excitement grew at the prospect of showing off his new motorcycle. Ever since he'd ridden it last night, he'd been dying to try it again.  He even dreamed about it.  And if he took it for a spin on the weekend, none of the classes would be gazing at the stars so he wouldn't get caught.

            He pulled the piece of parchment from the envelope, and some photographs fell out.  Harry picked them off his bed.  "Hey!  It's some photos from Hawaii."

            "Oh cool, let me see."

He handed them to Ron, then unfolded the letter.  Some more pictures fell out, but these were different.  Harry couldn't believe his eyes.  They were pictures of Kana.  Pictures of both him and Kana, together on the surfboard.  Together on the beach.  There was even a picture of her inside the surfing shack that her mom owned.  Harry quickly put the photos back into the envelope, not sure if he should show them to Ron or not.  He eagerly read the enclosed letter to himself.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that I left the Weasley's at a terrible time, but I hope that your birthday gift will make up for it.  Take good care of the motorcycle, Harry, and don't get into any trouble with it.  I trust that Hagrid will take care of it with the same devotion he takes care of his beloved animals.  This summer, I'll be happy to show you the ropes of driving it._

_I hope you enjoy the second part of your gift.  I was hesitant to give you pictures of Kana because I know how much you cared for her in only a short amount of time, but I thought that these pictures would put your mind at ease.  The one of her inside her mother's hut was taken after the memory charm had been performed.  As you can see, she is fine and in perfect condition._

            Harry grinned.  Sirius didn't know that she'd shown up at the school.  He could see with his own eyes that she was in perfect condition, besides the fact that she was being smothered to death by Draco Malfoy.

_Say hello to Ron and Hermione for me, as well as Remus.__  I know that he will be watching out for you, as usual.  Please write me soon.  I look forward to hearing from you.  There isn't a lot of excitement where I am, which is probably a good sign.  And above all, stay safe!_

_Sirius_

            "Look, he's even put a picture of himself in here," Ron said.  He showed Harry a photograph of Sirius in his purple Hawaiian shirt, with his dark hair pulled back into a pony tail.  His face even had some color from the sun.  "What's the letter say?"

            "Just the usual," Harry replied.  "Stay out of trouble.  Stay safe.  That sort of thing.  Isn't that sort of dangerous?"

            "What?"

            "Giving me a picture of himself.  He's still a wanted man."

            "True," Ron said.  "But he did develop the film the muggle way.  If you had to destroy them, you could just burn them, and the ashes could never be resurrected into a visible photograph."

            "Hmm…" Harry had never heard of that before.  He'd be sure to keep his pictures of Kana away from any open flames.

            Ron handed Harry back the pictures and got into bed.  "Well, I'm beat.  You'll have to show the girls those pictures tomorrow.  G'night, Harry."

            "Good night."

            Harry quickly flipped through the photos from their vacation, barely paying attention.  He had a picture of Kana – that was good enough for him.  He put the other photos inside a false bottom of his trunk, but kept the picture of him and Kana together on the surfboard out.  He laid back in his bed, staring at the photograph.

            He really did look happy.  And Kana's smile was genuine, not forced like it was now.  Harry wondered if she liked the wizarding world.  As for himself, the more he learned about it, the less he liked.

            Harry yawned, wishing he could slip the picture beneath his pillow, but he was too afraid that someone would find it.  Or worse – one of the house elves would accidentally send it away with the laundry.  He carefully put the picture between the pages of the book on his nightstand.  McGonagall had loaned him a book, _Secret Strategies of Superior Quidditch Teams_, and he knew he would make good use of it, especially now that Kana's picture was inside of it.  Then he blew out the candle and got into bed.

            As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered how long he could stand watching Malfoy and Kana together before he exploded.


End file.
